Holy crap !
by Enzilia
Summary: Sanji drague les hommes, Zoro est son meilleur ami mais il l'aime en secret, alors il sort avec Nami. Par le passé Sanji était amoureux de lui...Zoro va tout faire pour que son "meilleur ami" devienne son petit ami...
1. Les erreurs à ne pas faire!

_Bonsoir, bonsoir (chez moi il est 19:52, ah bon?) j'espère que vous allez bien, je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, un yaoi et ce ne sera pas un one shot loin de là, alors tous ceux qui l'espéraient depuis l'annonce que j'ai faite dans "m'en fou je sais que tu m'aimes" seront ravies, je l'espère en tout cas, Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Disclaimer: tout l'univers de One Piece est né sous le crayon d'Oda-sama, de ce fait aucun des personnages ne m'appartient!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Les erreurs à ne pas faire?**

—Jamais au grand jamais ne me redis ces mots!, se scandalisa un grand blond.

—Pourquoi t'es homophobe?

—Nooon!

—Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de croire que ton ex est devenue lesbienne?

—Justement … c'est une meuf trop bien roulée pour qu'elle ne sorte qu'avec une meuf!

—Ton cas est désespérant.

Cette petite discussion se termina sur une petite musique de série B, après quoi fut lancer un « couper », les lumières s'éteignirent, les caméras arrêtèrent de tourner et le décor changea. Le grand blond alla s'asseoir un moment, il fut rejoint par son manager, un homme aux cheveux verts.

—Alors?, demanda le manager.

—Alors quoi?, répéta l'acteur.

—Ace?

—Il n'est pas gay, dit le blond l'air franchement déçu.

—Pauvre chose, compatit son vis-à-vis en lui caressant la tête.

Le blond lui mordit la main, après quoi leur dispute quotidienne reprit. Mais il devait déjà retourner sur la plateau pour la séquence suivante.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Alors voilà en réalité l'histoire, pour ne pas vous perdre. Sanji, le blond, était acteur, il était gay et avait fait son coming out depuis deux ans déjà. Et sa popularité n'avait en rien changé*, bien sur il y eut plusieurs fan féminins qui furent très déçue de l'apprendre. Sanji était le célibataire modèle, seul, sans attache, une carrière, un bel appartement, une magnifique voiture, il était respectueux envers les femmes et draguaient les hommes.

Il était studieux lorsqu'il était au lycée et lorsqu'il trouvait l'homme parfait, on ne pouvait trouver plus fidèle que lui. Hélas, rare les fois ou se qu'il ressentait, était partageait. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, un mannequin qui venait tout juste de débuter du nom de Rob Lucci ne semblait pas être insensible à ses charmes.

Mais Sanji était au départ attiré par un certains Ace fils d'un célèbre PDG, ce dernier sortait avec l'une des femmes les plus riches et les plus belles d'East Blue, Alvida. Donc il se concentra sur sa seconde cible, Rob Lucci, il y avait de l'espoir, quelques sortis en tête à tête devrait aider le blond à savoir si oui ou non il devait sortir avec ce beau mal.

Passons maintenant au manager, il s'appelait Zoro et était par la même occasion son meilleur ami. Lui aussi était gay, mais chut, car personne ne le sait, mis à part Nami et Paulee. C'est une histoire assez complexe, vous êtes prêts alors voilà.

Sanji et Zoro avaient toujours été ensemble, du moins depuis le collège. Ils se disputaient très souvent pour un rien mais c'était juste par ce que c'était devenu une habitude. Et puis, un beau jour Sanji apprit à Zoro, qu'il avait des sentiments pour ce dernier, alors qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter le collège.

Zoro avait une petite amie, une certaine Tashigi. Et ce fut en début d'année de seconde que Zoro s'interrogeait sur son orientation sexuel. Alors il demanda conseil à Sanji qui était toujours amoureux de lui, voici la première chose à ne pas faire, car le petit y vit une lueur d'espoir.

Mais Zoro sortait toujours avec des filles, et les espoirs de Sanji furent réduit à néant. Ce dernier déprimait sans rien dire et Zoro le voyait très bien. Alors il lui dit que des … mecs... il y en avait plein. Seconde erreur à ne pas faire, dire à quelqu'un qui vous aime qu'il y a plein d'autres mecs qui existent, alors que c'est _vous_ qu'il veut.

Et puis, Sanji finit par rencontrer un jeune homme charmant du nom de Kaku. Il était simple, aimait la course et le parachutisme. Le premier petit ami du blond, qui finissait par laisser Zoro de temps en temps. Ce dernier pensait que Kaku voulait lui voler son meilleur ami, alors allez menacer le copain de votre meilleur ami n'arrangera nullement les choses, et oui voici encore une erreur à éviter. Et puis on pourrait qualifier ceci comme de la jalousie mal placée.

Enfin, Sanji n'était plus du tout amoureux de Zoro, après dix mois de relation avec Kaku, vous me direz c'est normal. Mais bon, lui lorsqu'il est amoureux il ne plaisante pas. Sanji avait eu par la suite d'autres hommes dans sa vie, et toutes ses relations duraient quelques mois. Et Zoro aussi sortait avec plein de filles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir garder Sanji pour lui. Il devait se le dire, arrêter de se mentir, il l'aimait. Tout simplement.

Zoro garda pour lui tout ses sentiments jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car lors d'une soirée, lorsqu'il fit croire au blond qu'il avait été drogué parce qu'il avait fumé de l'herbe; faire croire qu'il était ivre n'aurait pas marcher une seule seconde; et qu'il avait tenté de voler un baiser à Sanji, ce dernier le repoussa, bien malgré lui. Encore une erreur à éviter, car ce genre d'action ne fait que rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Surtout pour Sanji. Zoro, comprit à cet instant que pour lui, il ne fallait plus espérer. Et puis si vous aimez quelqu'un éviter de faire croire que vous êtes ivre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, vous vous ferez forcément jeter ….ou pas.

Et donc voici la situation actuelle, Sanji est gay et ne voit plus en Zoro un petit ami potentiel, d'ailleurs il l'avait dit une fois en plaisantant, « maintenant c'est sur, je ne peux pas te voir autrement que comme mon meilleur ami » évitez ce genre de phrase qui donne l'impression de recevoir une baffe pour nous faire comprendre la réalité telle qu'elle est.

Zoro est gay, et est amoureux de Sanji, sauf que pour sauver les apparences, il sort avec Nami sa confidente ; après Sanji cela va sans dire; qui est au courant de tout. Et enfin Paulee, que Nami a rencontré deux mois après sa « relation » avec Zoro. La rousse et Paulee peuvent être ensemble sans état d'âme.

M'avez vous suivit jusqu'ici? Non, ce n'est rien, au fil de l'histoire, je pense, les faits vont être relater, afin que vous compreniez et puissiez suivre sans embrouille. Mais, Zoro après deux ans à taire son amour ne perd pas espoir car il sait que Sanji est gay, il suffit simplement pour lui de changer cette merveilleuse amitié que ressent le blond en un amour nouveau, pour sa personne, encore. Et ce jour là, il promet de ne pas le blesser. Pas ce jour là ni les jours qui suivront.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

—Namiiiii!, cria le blond alors que lui et Zoro allait lui rendre visite chez elle.

—Bonsoir vous deux.

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Zoro avant que Sanji ne l'étouffe de ses étreintes. Ah, oui, Nami est également la confidente de Sanji, mais ça Zoro l'ignore et Sanji ignore de son côté que Nami est également le défouloir sentimental de son manager.

—Bonsoir Paulee d'amour, dit le blond d'une voix sensuelle.

—Je te préviens ne viens pas me coller, avertit l'autre blond prêt à frapper si nécessaire.

—Je trouve que c'est du gâchis que tu es une petite amie, dit Sanji en s'allongeant dans le fauteuil de la rousse.

Dailleurs, Nami lui balança un coup de pied.

—C'est également du gâchis que Zoro sorte avec Nami, continua-t-il sur un ton amusé.

Zoro fit comme si de rien n'était, mais une petite lumière en son fort intérieur venait de briller. Mais Nami et Paulee appréhendaient toujours ce qui allait ce passait par la suite.

—Bon alors mon petit Zoro, dit Sanji en s'appuyant joyeusement sur ses épaules, pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas Nami pour partir avec moi?

Un silence se fit, Zoro continuait de l'ignorer avec peine. Nami et Paulee s'échangeaient des regards interminablement.

—Et puis quoi encore!, protesta Nami avec « colère ».

—Et arrête de me sauter dessus comme ça, ordonna Zoro en enlevant les mains de Sanji, soi dit en passant étaient douces.

—C'est une invitation au sexe?

—Où est-ce qu'il comprend ça à chaque fois lui?, dit Paulee en tentant d'aérer le cerveau fumant du manager.

—Quoi Paulee tu veux passer une nuit d'amour avec moi? Depuis le temps que j'en rêve!

—MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI !, s'emporta la rousse en lui cognant le crâne.

—Si... on ne peut plus plaisanter maintenant, pleura l'acteur en se tenant la tête.

Voilà bien le problème, Zoro aurait tellement aimé, que lorsque Sanji lui parler de ces soi-disant « invitation au sexe » que ce n'était pas qu'une plaisanterie. Il avait du bouleau s'il voulait reconquérir le cœur de l'acteur. Sanji reçu un appel, de ce Rob Lucci alors qu'ils dînaient et là sous les yeux de Zoro, il accepta une invitation du mannequin dans un hôtel très côté.

* * *

_Alors? Verdict? Vous aimez? Vous en revoulez? Et bien il faudra patienter, le temps que je termine mes deux autres fics de One Piece =) c'est à dire dans pas longtemps! J'attends vos réactions en tout cas! A la prochaine!_


	2. Séparation ?

_Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir été nombreux d'avoir lu le premier chapitre. Merci plus spécialement à Mia-chan, Mlle Z-S, Nami2 et Michiko d'avoir laissé des reviews. Et aussi j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment à lire ce second chapitre! _

_(J'ai relu le chapitre et noter quelques petites incohérences concernant la fin, je les corriges de suite.)_

_Enjoy!^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : séparation ?**

Sanji se préparait avec goût pour son rendez-vous avec Rob Lucci, Zoro le regardait faire avec une certaine envie. Il aurait aimé aller voir ce Lucci, lui cassait une ou deux jambes et allait au rendez-vous à sa place. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil en soupirant constamment. Sanji exaspérait par son attitude, se tourna vers lui.

―Qu'est-ce que tu as on dirait que tu me fais la tête?, lui demanda le blond en terminant de faire sa cravate.

―Mais je ne te pas fais la tête, répondit tout simplement son manager.

―Quoi tu ne vas pas encore me faire la moral quand même, répliqua le blond, je rentre à l'heure que je veux et c'est à moi de décider où est-ce que je vais dormir !

―Mais je n'ai rien dit.

―Ça ne veux pas dire que tu n'as rien pensé !

―Va à ton stupide rendez-vous que je ne vois plus ta face...

―Bien monsieur, dit Sanji un peu vexé, je suis prêt et je m'en vais de cette manière je ne risque pas de déranger sa majesté.

Sanji emporta sa veste et quitta leur appartement. Zoro de son côté prit le journal des petites annonces dans l'espoir de lui trouver un nouveau chez-soi. Oui, Zoro voulait avoir son propre appartement, il ne pouvait plus rester vivre plus longtemps avec Sanji, la personne qu'il aimait et qui ne voyait rien malheureusement. Tous les jours il se forçait à ne pas craquer et à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, quoique, il pouvait le faire mais il aurait à assumer les conséquences par la suite. Pour le moment il ne voulait pas que le blond soit distant avec lui, il ne le voulait pas et ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle erreur.

Sanji était arrivée à ce fameux hôtel, aux goûts très luxueux. Il arriva, donna son nom, rejoignit le restaurant de l'hôtel et le vit enfin, Rob Lucci... un mannequin avec beaucoup de sex appeal. Il était classe et beau gosse, il n'y avait rien à redire à ce sujet. Maintenant il fallait voir ses qualités humaines et ses performances physiques au lit.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Pendant ce temps…Zoro, c'était maintes et maintes fois retourner dans son fauteuil. L'ennui était constant. Et il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'était en train de faire Sanji. Son estomac se noua à la simple idée que Sanji, _son_ Sanji et _ce_ Rob Lucci pas beau pas gentil, en train de faire une partie de jambe en l'air…surement amusante…s'il avait été à la place de Lucci…

—Va te faire foutre !, lança Zoro les dents serrées.

Un coup à la porte attira son attention. Il alla ouvrir, découvrant sa « petite amie » et poussa un soupir, déçu que ce ne soit pas _son_ con de petit blond.

—Si ma visite ne te fais pas plaisir je me tire, lui fit comprendre Nami, je suis venue parce que je sais que se soir Sanji est sorti, j'ai juste pensé qu'il fallait q…

—Si j'étais Sanji je t'aurais sauté dessus en pleurant comme une madeleine pour me plaindre d'un quelconque problème mais…

—Mais tu n'es pas Sanji, je sais ! T'es vraiment d'une humeur de chien quand il sort avec quelqu'un et c'est moi qui subit tout ça !, se plaignit la rousse en le frappant, je ne suis pas ton bouc-émissaire !

—Non Nami, tu n'es pas un bouc-émissaire Nami, je le sais Nami, désolé Nami !

—Pauli apporte de la bière, annonça son amie, en attendant on peut parler tu ne crois pas ?

—Imagine qu'ils soient déjà passés à l'acte ?, songea le manager les yeux exorbités.

—Tu es d'un pessimisme à en couper le souffle…tiens, prend cette télécommande et suicide toi au plus vite !

Il mit alors la télécommande dans sa bouche et Nami lui administra un bon coup dans la tête, soupirant, exaspérée de cet être mou qui avait perdu tout esprit combatif.

—Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver un appart' !

—Il faut, il faut, c'est vite dit !

—Je te le demande Nami !

—Ça te tuerait de dire « s'il te plait » ?

—J'en ferais une syncope, après quoi ce con viendrait me faire du bouche à bouche parce qu'il ne voudra pas me perdre.

—C'est bien beau de vivre dans une bulle, lui murmura Nami d'une voix triste, tu as raison de vouloir vivre loin de lui…mais tu devrais lui dire une bonne fois pour toute, prendre tes clic et tes clac et te tirer sur une île paradisiaque plein de beaux mâles en chaleur !

—Je me ferais sauter toute les nuits, ria Zoro, par un mec différent avec…

—Nan ça suffit tu redeviens vulgaire !, stoppa Nami en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres. Pauli en met du temps…

—Il te trompe c'est certain, tenta de deviner le vert.

—Si c'est ça, j'espère qu'il a une bonne assurance vie pour que je puisse hériter de tout à sa mort.

Ils rigolèrent un moment, assis au pied du canapé, les jambes entremêlées. A la télé, il y avait une rediffusion de la première saison de la série ou jouait Sanji. Zoro éteignit le post.

—C'était l'un de mes épisodes préférés, lui avoua Nami.

Zoro plissa des yeux et ralluma le petit écran, ne pouvant dissimuler comme il le fallait, le petit sourire en coin qui illuminait son visage.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Il était minuit, Zoro devait surement dormir à l'heure qu'il est, il pouvait emmener Lucci, bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, mais il était en manque et voulait à tout prix testé les performances physiques de ce mannequin. Et ce fut dans la hâte qu'il ouvrit la porte, embrassant cet homme avec fougue, faisant voler tout ce qui était encombrant. S'allongeant avec hâte dans le canapé…un canapé assez étrange mais il s'en fichait jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente pousser vers l'avant, le coupant dans ses activités.

—Je ne vous gêne pas au moins ?, s'éleva une voix dans le noir.

Sanji grogna de mécontentement. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet imbécile dorme dans le salon.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

—Je suis chez moi, rappela Zoro d'un ton sévère.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Sanji rentrait avec cette espèce de bras cassés. D'ailleurs ne se sentant pas très à l'aise, Lucci remis petit à petit tout ce que le blond lui avait enlevé.

—Tu ne peux pas te rhabiller plus vite ?, cria Zoro en lui balançant sa chaussure.

— Hé calme-toi, ordonna Sanji, c'est mon invité !

—Je ne me rappelais pas qu'on pouvait culbuter ses invités !

—T'es pas obligé de te montrer aussi grossier !, gronda le jeune acteur.

—Je m'en vais, dit Lucci en ouvrant la porte.

—Une minute, dit Sanji en retenant la porte.

Et là, sous les yeux de Zoro, il embrassa avec passion le mannequin.

—Mais tire-toi !, hurla Zoro en bousculant le brun en dehors de son appartement.

Une fois la porte refermée sur un Rob Lucci un peu déstabilisé mais pas pour le moins choqué, Sanji explosa.

—Mais pourquoi t'es aussi con ?, demanda le blond les dents serrés.

—C'est pas un bordel ici !, répondit Zoro, alors faudra faire la pute ailleurs !

—Si monsieur est jaloux il n'a qu'à jouer à la pute, tout comme moi ! Hein ?

—Et pourquoi ne pas faire les putes ensembles tant qu'on y ait ?, lança Zoro sans réfléchir.

—Non j'ai trop peur de te faire de l'ombre !

—Alors on a qu'à s'associer et comme ça on organisera des partouses !

—Quand tu veux !

Zoro ne répondit même plus et la dispute repassa dans sa tête. Et il commença à verser des litres de sueur froide. Un peu plus et il se faisait griller.

—Quoi ?, demanda le blond d'un air las les mains dans les poches.

—Demain j'irais me chercher un nouvel appartement avec l'aide de Nami, avoua Zoro en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

—Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Sanji.

—Parce que…, commença le vert avec élan, parce que…

—Demain j'ai un tournage et je dois aller me coucher alors…

—Ce n'est pas ce tournage qui t'aurait empêché de te faire prendre ce soir !

—T'es vraiment obligé d'être grossier ?

—C'est juste que j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir rentrer chaque soir très tard pour passer la nuit avec je ne sais pas qui et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je vous entends ! La discrétion et toi c'est même pas la peine de calculer !

—Je suis monté comme une bête alors je cris comme une bête, sourit Sanji, tu voudrais vérifier ?

Zoro se mit à crier de rage en s'arrachant les cheveux, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte aussi fort que possible, il devait partir ainsi pour ne pas faire voir, ses joues rougissantes.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

—Ils allaient forniquer dans mon salon !, expliqua Zoro le lendemain à Nami et Pauli. Vous vous rendez compte ?

—Quel langage, fit Pauli faussement choqué. Tu devrais revoir son éducation Nami.

—Je ne suis pas sa mère ! Bon on y va, on a pas la journée !

Elle embrassa Pauli et partie en compagnie de Zoro. Il avait demandé un jour de congé pour une maladie dont il ne se souvenait même plus. Il lui arrivait parfois de jouer les figurants dans quelques épisodes mais sans plus, du moment qu'il pouvait voir Sanji et être en sa compagnie toute la journée, cela lui suffisait.

De son côté, tout semblait aller bien pour le blond. Malgré la « petite » scène à laquelle il avait assisté la veille, Lucci garda contact avec lui et ils allaient remettre ça le weekend suivant. En espérant que ce gros pervers de Marimo ne vienne pas l'embêter…oh mais oui ! Peut-être que d'ici là, il aurait un nouveau toit. Le plan « passer une nuit torride avec le magnifique Rob Lucci » verra le jour ou la nuit très bientôt. Pour l'heure il avait des scènes à tourner pour la fin de la saison deux qui s'annonçait être un véritable succès.

Zoro et Nami entrèrent dans l'agence immobilière, le Oro Jackson, les murs chocolat et rouges étaient très attirants et invitaient même les curieux à y entrer. Et le plus intéressant était de voir que le jeune homme qui s'occupait de l'accueil de l'agence, avait un air nonchalant, naïf et qui s'ennuyait ferme. La rousse alla le voir pour avoir des renseignements laissant Zoro près de l'entrer, le jeune homme ne s'activa pas plus que ça pour aider Nami. Et connu pour sa grande impatience que plus personne ne mettait à l'épreuve ; sauf le petit canard malade que Zoro aimerait bien voir dans ses draps ; Zoro rejoignit sa grande confidente.

Et là, oh miracle ! Le jeune homme leva un œil sur lui. Puis le second et il se redressa correctement afin d'aider au mieux la personne perdue qu'était Zoro.

—Que puis-je pour vous ?, demanda l'hôte d'accueil.

—Heu…nous aimerions voir un conseiller immobilier, expliqua Zoro, je recherche un appartement pour faire court et…

—On ne se serait pas déjà vu ?, tenta de se rappeler l'hôte.

—Ah ! C'est vrai que ton visage me dis quelque chose, se souvint la rousse. Mais où ?

—Ah non toi tu ne me dis rien du tout, avoua Zoro.

—C'est dommage je t'aurais bien invité à dîner, déclara le petit brun avec un clin d'œil.

—Aaaah, fit Nami un sourire en coin, intéressant.

—Non merci, déclina Zoro en l'ignorant, heu…c'est urgent, quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?

—Il y a un appartement de vide dans mon immeuble juste au dessous du mien trois appartement à gauche !

—C'est très précis tout ça, fit remarqué Nami accoudée au comptoir. Il peut le prendre ?

—Bien sur, affirma le jeune homme, il suffit juste de prévenir le propriétaire et ça devrait le faire.

–Cool, dit tout simplement Zoro.

Et après un regard insistant du jeune homme sur lui, ce que Zoro trouvait amusant, il se décida alors à s'intéresser à lui…de plus près.

—Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

—Luffy, répondit l'hôte souriant, Monkey D. Luffy.

—Et moi…

—Roronoa Zoro, je sais, coupa Luffy en baissant les yeux, vous êtes amis avec mon grand frère.

—AAAH !, fit Nami en ouvrant grand la bouche et en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de Zoro, tu es le frère de Portgas D. Ace ! Oui, oui je me souviens de toi maintenant !

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Deux jours plus tard.

Alors que Zoro faisait ses cartons, Sanji lui, avait un rendez-vous improvisé avec son nouveau prétendant. Tout avait l'air parfait entre eux. Et ce fut bien cela qui attrista Zoro, que Sanji ne soit pas là pour son départ. Mais il n'était pas vraiment triste…il était tout simplement en colère.

—Le con !, insulta Zoro en transportant ses quelques affaires dans sa voiture.

—T'énerve pas comme ça Zoro, calma Pauli.

—Ça te ferait plaisir que Nami quitte ton appartement pour aller vivre je ne sais où ?

—On ne vit pas ensemble, rappela le blond, le cigare à la bouche.

—La question ne se pose pas alors !

—La faute à qui d'après toi ?

—Je dois vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié !, s'empressa de dire Zoro en retournant dans l'appartement, pour éviter d'avoir à faire à Pauli

—Il n'est pas encore partie ?, demanda une Nami essoufflée après avoir ouvert la porte d'une manière catastrophique.

—Tu t'es enfin décidée à faire du sport ?, ironisa Zoro un sourire en coin.

—Nami n'a pas besoin de faire du sport, répondit avec nonchalance Sanji en entrant à son tour.

Zoro poussa un soupir, à la fois soulagé et exaspéré.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?, lança Zoro malgré le regard noir de la rousse sur lui.

—Tu t'en vas non ? J'assiste à ton départ.

—Homo refoulé, souffla Zoro en prenant les quelques cartons restants.

—C'est toi l'homo refoulé ici, rectifia le blond en allumant une cigarette.

Le jeune homme resta droit comme un piquet à cette phrase.

—J'ai fini, je me tire de ce bordel !

Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au parking ou le manager de ce cher Sanji, installa les derniers cartons contenant ses affaires personnels, quant au reste, il viendrait les chercher plus tard. Les deux amis se faisaient face…même si Zoro ne le montrait pas clairement, il était triste de partir. Et contre toute attente, Sanji le prit dans ses bras.

—Merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, se mécontenta Zoro sans pour autant le repousser.

—Tu vas me manquer, lui murmura Sanji, ça va faire bizarre mais au moins je pourrais inviter qui je veux et faire ce que je veux sans que tu n'interviennes.

—Bonjour les adieux !

—Si tu reviens je me ferais un plaisir de t'accueillir comme il se doit, souffla le blond à son oreille.

Zoro le repoussa, tentant de ne pas rougir, les yeux grands ouverts en s'éloignant le plus possible.

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Sanji ?, demanda Pauli un tant soit peu curieux.

—Que maintenant qu'il est plus là je pourrais t'inviter quand je veux pour des soirées chaudes et torrides !, sourit Sanji.

Le bruit d'une portière se fermant attira leur attention. Zoro fit un bref signe de salut et s'en alla. Sanji ne fumait plus une cigarette mais deux, signe évident d'un stresse.

—Te fais pas de bile, rassura Pauli, vous travaillez ensemble, vous vous reverrez !

Sanji porta une troisième cigarette à ses lèvres. Nami lui envoya un violent coup le dos.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

Sanji ne répondait pas, il continuait de fixer la route qu'avait prise Zoro depuis un petit moment déjà.

—Ce weekend sera chaud, dit-il à voix basse un éclair dans les yeux.

* * *

_J'espère que vous voulez lire la suite! Parce que je ferais en sorte que les événements soient plus intéressants ou du moins qu'il y ait plus d'action! A bientôt mes lecteurs! =)_


	3. Le voisin du dessus

_Voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous enfin toutes. Et je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard ou de l'attente. En tout cas merci pour toutes ses reviews : Mag, Kimberly, Engie, Nami2, Jindri, Folledinguedu44 et Mlle Z-S :D ainsi qu'un merci aux lectrices ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture à toutes :)  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le voisin du dessus**

Zoro se retrouvaient au milieu de son appartement, assis en tailleur, toutes ses affaires autour de lui encore ranger dans les cartons. Son nouveau chez lui n'était pas bien grand comparé à son « chez lui » qu'il partageait avec Sanji. Mais il manquait justement ce crétin pour qu'il s'y sentît vraiment bien. Il poussa un soupir et puis un autre et encore un autre avant de se décider pour de bon à mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. Le seul problème c'était qu'il avait piqué beaucoup des photos…enfin il en avait pris une ou deux dans l'album souvenir…une ou deux où il n'y avait que lui et Sanji, où un sourire avait été marqué sur leur visage. Si le blond apprenait ça ! Comment allait-il s'expliquer ? Il n'avait pas fait attention ? Non, ça ne sonnait pas juste. Il en avait besoin pour décorer les murs ? Ca n'allait pas non plus ! Il n'avait qu'à les glisser sous son oreiller, ça lui permettrait surement de faire de merveilleux rêve.

On frappa à sa porte et on se permit d'entrer sans y être invité. Un jeune homme brun coiffé d'un chapeau de paille lui offrit un sourire.

—Salut, dit le brun, ça va ?

—Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité ?, répondit Zoro en se levant.

—La porte était ouverte, lui avoua Luffy. Chouette comme appart', hein ?

—Oui, affirma Zoro avant de soupirer.

—Je peux t'aider ?, osa Luffy en allant faire face à Zoro.

—Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?, s'étonna Zoro, et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

—Et bien t'es nouveau ici alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien que je vienne te saluer, expliqua Luffy qui paniquait un peu.

—Tu m'as déjà salué donc ça va non ?, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme en face de lui.

—Oui, affirma le brun à vois basse.

Gêné par la façon dont lui parler Zoro, Luffy ne savait pas où se mettre.

—Mais dis-moi tu n'as pas de meuble ?, reprit Luffy en allant un peu partout, tu as au moins un lit pour dormir j'espère ?

—Minute !, s'étouffa Zoro en le suivant, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

—Je visite.

—Je suis sur que tous les appartements se ressemble, broncha Zoro alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

La chambre était spacieuse dans des tons chaleureux et sobres. Un rouge pourpre, des murets d'un gris foncé, deux grandes fenêtres qui offraient une magnifique vue sur le parc. Cela semblait tellement étrange. Il ne manquait plus que Sanji pour apprécier le spectacle.

—Belle vue, souffla Luffy d'un air absent.

Zoro se retourna vers lui pour lui demander s'il avait déjà mangé mais lorsqu'il aperçut Luffy se redressait, il commença à se poser des questions.

—Qu'est-ce que t'étais en train de faire ?, s'inquiéta le plus grand.

—…rien, répliqua le brun comme s'il avait été pris la main dans le sac.

—T'étais en train de mater mes fesses ?, suggéra alors Zoro.

—Non.

—T'étais en train de mater mes fesses !, s'écria Zoro en reculant.

—Non !, insista Luffy en reculant aussi.

—T'étais en train de mater mes fesses, conclu Zoro en serrant les dents.

—Ben quoi depuis quand c'est interdit ?, avoua enfin Luffy en haussant les épaules.

—C'est interdit parce que ce sont mes fes….alors tu es…

—Oui je suis gay et alors ? T'as quelque chose contre ça ?

—Mon meilleur ami est gay, lui appris Zoro en se forçant à sourire.

—Ton meilleur ami ? C'est juste ton meilleur ami ? Ce n'est pas ton petit ami ?

—Puisque je te dis que c'est mon meilleur ami !

—Ah tu parles de ce blond là ?

—Il s'appelle Sanji, signala Zoro avant de quitter la pièce, ce n'est pas que je veuille je te chasser mais je dois aller bosser.

—Et tu laisses ton appart' comme ça ?

—Je rangerais en rentrant !

—Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux, proposa gentiment Luffy en prenant un carton.

—Merci mais non merci, déclina Zoro en lui reprenant le carton des mains.

—Je t'aiderais en rentrant alors !

—Dehors !, ordonna son vis-à-vis en le chassant.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Sanji était mort de rire lorsque Zoro lui parla de Luffy qui s'était incrusté chez lui plus tôt. Pour Sanji cela devait être irritant pour Zoro de se faire mater et draguer par un homme, alors qu'en réalité Zoro trouvait cela plutôt flatteur, très flatteur même. Mais ça, Sanji ne le saurait jamais ou alors il l'apprendrait bientôt. Pour l'heure le vert devait organiser l'interview de Sanji qui aurait eu lieu…ce weekend. Peut-être qu'après ça ils pourraient aller diner dans un restaurant en toute amitié. En toute amitié. C'était une bonne idée.

—Ah non ça va pas !, protesta soudainement le blond le planning en main. Ce weekend je ne suis pas libre !

—Ah !, fit Zoro d'un air las, et pourquoi ?

—Soirée avec mon petit ami, raconta le blond en tournant le planning dans tous les sens.

—C'est officiel maintenant ?, s'enquit Zoro un peu affolé.

—Pas vraiment mais je l'espère bien, sourit Sanji. Mince tu ne peux pas annuler cette interview ?

—Non.

Zoro aurait pu annuler mais il ne voulait pas savoir Sanji avec Lucci, seul dans le noir à faire on ne savait quoi encore. Non et non.

—T'es vraiment sur ?, insista le blond en collant sa joue à celui de Zoro, t'es bien sur de ne pas pouvoir annuler ? Je suis sur que tu peux !

—Et moi je te dis que non !, termina Zoro en le faisant reculer.

—Mens pas sale monstre vert !, ajouta Sanji en tentant de le mordre, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

—Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais c'est que je ne peux vraiment pas, assura Zoro en tentant de se calmer.

—Tu me veux pour toi tout seul avoue ?, tenta Sanji en s'approchant furtivement, je savais que mon corps de rêve te faisait de l'effet mais là j'en reste s…

Zoro le frappa pour qu'il se taise, bien que son ami avait pratiquement raison sur toute la ligne. Mais il fallait être prudent, tant que Sanji était encore avec Lucci il ne pouvait rien tenter. Zoro n'était pas du genre à courir après une personne déjà en couple, non il avait des principes. Même s'il ne voulait pas les savoir seuls.

—Tu sais comment on appelle ça ? De la méchanceté gratuite ! Voilà ce que c'est !, reprocha le blond presque fâché.

—A d'autres oui, rétorqua Zoro, je te signale que tu as annulé la conférence d'il y a un mois pour assister à la fête d'anniversaire d'Ace ! Et que tu as aussi annulé la séance d'autographe pour Rob Lucci ! Mais est-ce que lui a déjà annulé quoique soit pour toi ?

—Oui, dit Sanji calmement, sa séance photo de ce weekend par exemple. Alors annule cette interview ou je le ferais moi-même !

— Donne-moi ce téléphone !, ordonna Zoro en tentant de prendre le cellulaire. Sourcil stupide !

—Face de melon ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

—Et toi tu sais ce que t'es en train de faire ? Du chantage !

—Je te laisse cinq secondes pour te décider, avertit une dernière fois Sanji en tapant le numéro. Cinq.

—…

—Quatre.

—…

—Trois.

—…

—Deux.

—…

—Un.

—…

Sanji appuya alors sur la touche d'appel. Voyant la détermination de Sanji à vouloir réserver son weekend avec ce _Lucci_ de pacotille, Zoro abandonna toute résistance et prit malgré lui le téléphone des mains de Sanji, tout en gardant un regard neutre, dissimulant sa tristesse.

—Oui c'est Roronoa, répondit Zoro à la personne au bout du fil, c'est pour vous prévenir qu'il y a eu un petit incident de dernière minute et que Sanji ne pourra malheureusement pas assister à votre interview, j'en suis désolé, croyez-le. Mais si vous voulez, nous pouvons reporter ça dans la semaine qui suivra.

Dans son dos, Sanji dansait de joie, bien que sa danse fût ridicule, mais son sourire en disait long sur son bonheur. Une fois raccroché, Zoro se retourna vers lui et une question lui vint à ses lèvres.

—Tu l'aimes tant que ça pour le voir absolument ?

Sanji s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir d'une façon plutôt comique, ce qui fit sourire son manager.

—Et bien disons que pour le moment, commença le blond en se grattant la tête, je l'aime bien, je l'adore même et puis…j'aimerais bien que ça dure quoi.

Sur ces mots, ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus, son sourire était comme un soleil. Mais le cœur de Zoro semblait sombrer. On dirait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

—Si t'arrives à te caser c'est l'essentiel, lui avoua son meilleur ami un peu à contrecœur.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Pauli allait péter une durite si ça continuait comme ça. Zoro était allongé entre lui et Nami dans leur lit. Un meurtre était en train de se mettre en scène dans la tête du blond. Comment se débarrasser de ce gêneur ?

—Sanji a vraiment l'air amoureux, murmura Zoro en fixant le plafond.

—Il t'a dit qu'il était amoureux ?, demanda Nami alors qu'elle fixait aussi le plafond.

—Il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait bien, qu'il l'adorait, répéta le vert en poussant un soupir, et il voulait à tout prix le voir ce weekend ! Quand est-ce qu'il s'est montré aussi insistant ? Surtout me concernant ?

—Au lycée pour tous tes anniversaires, à chaque fois que tu te faisais plaqué, lorsque tu déprimais, lorsque tu ne savais pas si tu étais vraiment gay ou pas enfin, énuméra Nami le ton un peu sévère, à chaque fois qu'il avait une occasion de te voir. Il annulait tout ce qu'on avait prévu depuis des jours…tu l'appelais, il rappliquait aussi sec…le seul problème c'est qu'il croyait dur comme fer qu'il avait toutes ses chances mais à chaque fois c'était une descente aux enfers alors…je lui ai conseillé de donner sa chance à Kaku et ça à bien marcher.

—J'ai vu ça, répliqua Zoro un peu fâché contre lui-même. J'ai été con.

—Le pire de tous, renchérit Pauli un peu las, et maintenant c'est toi qui lui court après.

—Je ne lui cours pas après, rectifia l'homme au milieu, je…je ne peux qu'espérer en silence.

—Tu peux aussi donner sa chance à Luffy, proposa Nami en se tournant vers lui, tu ne peux pas attendre Sanji indéfiniment comme ça…fais ta vie.

—Je…

—Ce n'est pas en se posant des questions sans arrêt que l'on avance, coupa Nami, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais maintenant rentre chez toi !

Et il fut mis à la porte ni vu, ni connu.

Dans la journée de samedi Zoro se rendit à l'appartement de Sanji pour récupérer les affaires qui lui manquaient. Il espérait que Sanji n'y étais pas, surtout parce qu'il savait que Lucci aurait été là également. Que c'était désespérant tout de même. Enfin bon…Nami avait raison, pourquoi ne pas donner une chance à Luffy, après tout il était mignon et sympathique, même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment et puis se sera la première fois qu'il sortirait avec un homme et qui sait peut-être même sa première fois avec un homme, mais cette idée passait en second plan.

Cela dit, il devait d'abord réussir à ouvrir la porte, la clef ne tournait pas. Pourquoi ? Se pourrait-il que Sanji soit là ? Bien sur, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sanji en peignoir, les cheveux en bataille.

—Hé marimo !, s'exclama joyeusement le blond en lui donnant une tape, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Je suis venu chercher les affaires qu'il me manquait en faite, lui avoua Zoro en tentant de rentrer.

—Où vas-tu ?, répéta Sanji toujours souriant.

—Lucci est là c'est ça ?, devina son ami.

—Oui, affirma Sanji cédant le barrage fait de son corps. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas vraiment alors…

Tilt ! Lucci était là, le blond était en peignoir et décoiffé, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre. Ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter et bien arriva quand même. D'ailleurs Lucci se pointa dans le salon, le peignoir ouvert, laissant entrevoir son sous-vêtement. Zoro tentait de rester calme.

—Finalement t'as réussi à te le faire, murmura Zoro à Lucci.

Quoique…

—Je t'entends Zoro tu sais, signala Sanji en s'approchant des deux autres. Et évite de te montrer grossier s'il te plaît.

—Tu as de la chance que tu lui plais bien, continua le vert les dents serrées.

—Ne me dis p…, débuta Lucci un sourire en coin.

—C'est un ami, coupa Zoro, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive d'emmerde c'est tout.

Sanji ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça. Il se contenta de regarder bêtement les choses se passer sous ses yeux. Après tout oui, Zoro ne voulait pas que Lucci le fasse souffrir, ce fut pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Un véritable ami.

—Tu veux que je t'aide ?, proposa Sanji en le suivant dans son ancienne chambre.

—Ça ira merci, déclina Zoro en balançant brièvement sa main.

—T'es sur ?, continua d'insister le blond.

Sanji agissait exactement comme le voisin du dessus. Luffy.

—Mais je ne te l'ai pas dit, enchaina le blond sur le ton de la confidence, Lucci est vraiment doué j'ai cru apercevoir le paradis.

—T'aurais du y aller, ça m'aurait fait des vacances.

Oui, Sanji disait tout à Zoro, même ses moments intimes, bien sur il évitait les détails mais c'était ça tout de même. Concernant Zoro, il parlait moins de ces choses là, en même temps il n'avait rien à dire étant donné que…voilà…il était le « petit ami » de Nami. Enfin bon, le vert en avait un peu marre de mentir et de ne rien dire à Sanji. Quoique…il tourna vers le blond un visage attristé :

—J'ai surpris Nami en train de me tromper avec Pauli, avoua Zoro en tombant dans les bras de Sanji.

Le blond était scandalisé. Nami trompait Zoro mais…cela semblait tellement absurde. Alors pour manifester sa compassion il lui tapota légèrement le dos et l'embrassa sur le front. Zoro se sentit parcouru d'un frisson et resserra légèrement son étreinte sans que son ami ne soupçonne quoique soit. Cela dit Zoro croisa le regard de Lucci qui les espionnait à la porte. Le regard de Lucci voulait dire « ne pas toucher à Sanji » mais celui de Zoro voulait dire la même chose. Bon il ne courrait pas après une personne déjà en couple mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait apprécier le petit ami et le portait dans son cœur.

—Je vais devoir y aller, annonça le vert en relâchant le blond à contrecœur. On se voit…mercredi.

—Pourquoi mercredi ?, s'étonna Sanji en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

—Et bien c'est à dire que…J'ai du travail en retard je te signal, je pourrais pas t'accompagner sur les plateaux, j'ai beaucoup de chose à organiser. Et je fais tout ça pour toi alors t'a intérêt à me récompenser un jour !

—Compte sur moi, sourit Sanji tout en refermant la porte alors que Zoro parcourait le couloir, à mercredi.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Dimanche matin.

Zoro sortit pour aller au bistrot du coin prendre un café. Et il croisa Luffy dans les escaliers, ce dernier allait également au bistrot du coin. Ils se saluèrent, se sourirent et les paroles de Nami lui revinrent. Lui donner sa chance ?

—Ça te dirait de prendre un café ?, proposèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

Ils rigolèrent et s'en allèrent ensemble chez « Uso Tail » tout en discutant aisément.

—J'aime pas trop mon boulot dans cette agence immobilière, dit Luffy sur le ton de la conversation. C'est ennuyant.

—Pourquoi tu ne changes pas ?, demanda Zoro alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur la terrasse du bistrot.

—Y a bien l'entreprise de mon père ou celle de mon oncle…je pourrais bosser avec Ace mais…

—Petite question…Ace et toi vous êtes frères ?

—On a grandit ensemble c'est tout comme ! Moi…je ne me vois pas travailler dans un bureau.

—Tu veux faire quoi alors ?

—Je ne sais pas encore, répondit nonchalamment le brun, je réfléchis…mon grand-père veut que j'aille dans une école navale pour faire partie de la marine comme lui. Mais bon…

–Carrément !, s'exclama Zoro très surpris d'entendre ça.

Son portable sonna d'ailleurs, c'était Nami. Il fallait qu'il y ait quelque chose de vraiment important pour qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Et à peine décrocha-t-il que ses oreilles lui demandèrent pardon.

—Pourquoi tu as dit à Sanji que je t'avais trompé avec Pauli ?, cracha Nami comme un serpent cracherait son venin.

—Quoi ça te convient pas ?

—Je passe pour la méchante dans l'histoire !, vociféra la rousse.

—C'était toi ou moi, lui fit remarquer Zoro, où il est en ce moment ?

—Avec son mannequin chéri, répondit niaisement Nami.

—Pff, fit le vert, bon je te laisse je suis occupé.

Et il raccrocha sans même dire un « au revoir ». Elle allait lui en vouloir pour ça, c'est sur. Zoro soupira avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Luffy alors qu'un ami de ce dernier, au long nez vint prendre leur demande. Et ce fut ainsi durant toute la matinée…Il allait donner sa chance Luffy et ne plus trop se préoccuper de ce que faisait Sanji et surtout avec qui.

* * *

_Vous pensez bien que pour que Sanji soit avec Zoro il faut que je mette fin à son idylle avec Lucci et cette scène est déjà prête mais, mais il y a encore du chemin à faire, cela dit j'ignore si cette fic, aura moins de 10 de chapitres ou plus de 10 chapitres, ça va dépendre comment évoluera l'histoire, à bientôt!_


	4. Quand ça veut, ça veut !

_J'ai tardé mais voici, avec un grand sourire cela va de soi, que je vous sers un nouveau chapitre, les choses commencent un tout petit peu à bouger. Vous verrez surement un Zoro comme vous ne l'aurez jamais vu. Mais d'abord une réponse aux reviews anonymes. Merci à toutes les revieweuses =)_

_Mag : merci pour ta review :3 ne t'inquiètes pas pour Luffy, c'est un grand gaillard, les choses s'arrangeront également pour lui. ^^_

_Clelie : oui Zoro souffre, mais que veux-tu ? C'est sa vie qui est ainsi et il ferait de se bouger, s'il ne veut pas souffrir éternellement. _

_Review non anonyme :x)_

_Michiko : je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai pas répondu correctement à ta review. Et bien, Sanji se posera effectivement des questions concernant Zoro, surtout qu'il le découvrira à un moment « important » on va dire._

_Calipso : merci pour ta review, à maintenant ! x) _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Quand ça veut, ça veut !**

Mardi soir, en sortant des plateaux de tournages. Sanji se rendit directe chez Nami et il y croisa Pauli. Torse nu. Alors que Nami ne portait qu'un débardeur et un short et ne semblait pas du tout honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le faite.

—Ne dis rien, avertit Nami en levant une main, s'il te plait…

—Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de ta part Nami, dit le blond avec un petit air boudeur, surtout pas de toi Pauli…tu fais voler mes rêves de coucher avec toi en éclat !

Il avait terminé sa phrase en tentant de se jeter sur le blond, mais ce fut sans compter sur un point rageur de Nami qui le remit à sa place.

—Écoute, reprit Nami en s'asseyant calmement, si j'ai décidé de « tromper » Zoro comme tu dis, c'est que…plus rien n'aller entre nous voilà tout !

Pauli poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Lorsque la vérité éclatera au grand jour, Sanji ne leur pardonnera surement pas. Ni à Zoro, ni à Nami, ni à lui-même d'ailleurs.

—Ça n'explique pas ce que tu as fait tout de même, reprocha l'acteur, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit tout simplement ?

Nami en avait marre et elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Zoro allait lui payer ça.

Mercredi.

Zoro pensait que le temps passait trop vite ou alors que la vie ne l'aimait pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas pressé de revoir Sanji. Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs, désormais il avait décidé de faire sa vie. Parce que les lendemains sont pleins de surprise. D'ailleurs en parlant de surprise. Sanji en avait eu une belle en allant voir Nami. Il était allé chez elle et oh quelle coïncidence ! Pauli était là ! Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait…Pauli avait toujours été là. Ce pourrait-il que Nami avait toujours trompé Zoro et ce depuis le début, c'était fort possible. Mais bon Zoro n'avait pas l'air trop attristé. En même temps le Marimo n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments. C'était décidé, Sanji allait lui remonter le moral.

—Zorooooo !, appela-t-il joyeusement en apercevant son ami.

Son dit ami se figea lorsque le blond lui sauta sur les épaules, puis de ses longs bras les entoura pour faire face à face au vert. Pour Sanji c'était une attitude tout à fait normale. D'ailleurs ses mains se joignirent derrière le crâne de Zoro et ses doigts d'une finesse incontestée jouèrent dans les cheveux plus que vert du manager. Zoro se retint pour ne pas rougir.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda enfin Zoro en gardant une certaine contenance.

—Hm voyons, réfléchit Sanji en levant les yeux au ciel, ce samedi tu seras à moi. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Zoro le fixa, le regard troublé. Se pourrait-il que Sanji ait enfin compris ? Impossible ! Et le fait même que le blond l'embrassa sur la joue, le convaincu de cette hypothèse. Mais…

—Tu ne tenterais pas de me draguer par hasard ?

—Mince découvert !, jura Sanji comme s'il parlait pour lui-même.

—T'es vraiment irrécupérable, se désespéra Zoro en tenant d'enlever les bras de son ami.

—Alors ce samedi tu t'abandonneras à moi, d'accord ?

—Si Lucci t'entendait, marmonna le vert en s'éloignant alors qu'il rougissait de plus en plus.

—Mais heu !, protesta Sanji en croisant les bras, je veux juste m'occuper d'un ami c'est tout !

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui affirmait par la même occasion que oui, samedi il sera tout à lui. Mais pour l'heure il devait faire face à Nami.

—Pourquoi tu lui as dit que je t'avais trompé ?, lui cria la rousse, tu ne pouvais pas lui dire tout simplement que c'était fini entre nous ?

—Si j'avais dit ça il ne se serait pas occupé de moi alors que là oui, expliqua Zoro tranquillement les bras croisés.

—Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que…à cause de toi il semblerait que je l'ai beaucoup déçu !

—Fallait pas me tromper, lui rappela Zoro en la regardant fixement.

Nami l'assomma comme elle seule savait le faire et partie se calmer en préparant le diner pour elle et Pauli.

—De toute façon il va finir par tout savoir, ramena Nami depuis la cuisine, et il t'en voudra de n'avoir rien dit.

—J'étais dans une situation critique, il comprendra.

—Pas si au moment où il le découvre tu sors avec Luffy, fit-elle remarquer à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Tu comptes bien sortir avec Luffy non ?

—…

—Zoro ?

—Je ne sais pas…je ne pense pas…

—Mais quel boulet je vous jure !, souffla Nami agacée.

—Il a dit que je serais tout à lui samedi, continua-t-il.

—Il ne manque plus qu'un décor romantique pour que tout le monde comprenne que tu es amoureux de lui !

—Bon ça va ! Pas la peine d'en parler si tu ne m'écoutes pas !

—Mais je t'écoute et je te regarde aussi….ha-ha !

—C'était quoi ce rire ?

—C'était juste un « haha », parce que je te rappelle que monsieur Sanji pense que son meilleur ami a une peine de cœur à cause de moi….Et qu'il veut juste te remonter le moral…il ne va rien tenter de plus ! Ne va pas croire que t'es sentiment sont partagés !

—Pas la peine de me le rappeler merci ! J'y vais !

—Où est-ce que tu vas ?

—Bosser !

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Une forte pluie avait annulé les tournages. Sanji pensait arrêter son métier de comédien pour devenir cuisinier. Sa vraie passion était la cuisine. Et Zoro ne pouvait que l'encourager dans cette voie. D'ailleurs se dernier alla s'isoler chez lui. On lui avait proposé d'être le manager d'une toute nouvelle star…enfin « star ». Une jolie blonde du nom de Kalifa. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à ce métier et pourtant Zoro devait l'aider à se faire connaitre en la lançant dans la publicité ou quelque chose du genre. Mais d'abord il avait promis d'aller dîner chez Luffy. Histoire de savoir comment était son chez lui.

—J'avais raison tous les apparts se ressemblent, lâcha Zoro en allant ouvrir une fenêtre.

—Non !, protesta Luffy, le mien est différent…est-ce que chez moi c'est décoré comme chez toi ?

—Heu…non, avoua le vert en scrutant les horizons, les couleurs sont différentes c'est vrai et a…

—Et la déco aussi…bon…on mange ?, proposa le brun en allant à la cuisine.

—Tu sais cuisiner ?, s'étonna Zoro en le suivant.

—Heu…, hésita Luffy en fouillant le frigo, pas vraiment…Ace a tenté de m'apprendre deux ou trois trucs pour ne pas que je bouffe n'importe quoi…

En voyant l'air peu rassuré de Zoro, Luffy ajouta tout en refermant magistralement le réfrigérateur.

—Mais si tu veux on peut commander ?, suggéra Luffy téléphone en main.

—On commande, affirma Zoro en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

Luffy afficha un grand sourire, ravit de ne pas faire à manger. Il avait commandé des pizzas. C'était simple mais ça ne leur déplaisait pas, au contraire. « Les choses simples rendent les hommes heureux », avait dit Luffy, mais c'était aussi la devise de Sanji, que Zoro avait finit par adopté il y avait quelques années. Et alors qu'ils mangeaient et buvaient tout en discutant, Zoro crue sentir quelque chose effleurer son entre jambe. Mais il n'y fit pas attention.

—La semaine dernière une fille s'est retourné dans la rue pour me demander mon numéro de téléphone, continua de raconter Luffy, je ne comprends pas…qu'est-ce qu'elles me veulent ?

—Je me le demande moi aussi !, commenta Zoro qui tressaillit alors qu'un quelque chose effleura de nouveau son entrejambe.

—Ça va Zoro ?, demanda Luffy en entamant la troisième pizza d'un air parfaitement innocent.

—Oui, répondit difficilement Zoro. Et donc tu le lui as donné ?

—Bien sur que non !, s'exclama le brun en avalant de travers sa boisson.

—Ça va aller ?, s'inquiéta Zoro, tu devrais boire m…

Zoro s'interrompit. On avait agrippé ses choses précieuses. Il regardait Luffy qui agissait comme si de rien n'était pourtant…pourtant quelque chose avait « empoigné » ses bijoux de famille. Il n'était pas fou tout de même ! Alors le jeune homme posa sa main au lieu agressé, et fut surpris de sentir, hm qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un pied ? Oui, le pied de Luffy.

—Je suis somnambule, se justifia le brun.

—Te fou pas de ma gueule !, grogna Zoro, enlève ton pied de là et vite !

Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un homme le touche à cette partie de son anatomie. Zoro se leva extrêmement gêné et partit sans demander son reste, sous le regard inexpressif de Luffy qui continuait de manger la pizza restante. Il faudra qu'il s'excuse pour ce comportement quelque peu déplacé.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Samedi.

Zoro était de retour à son ancien chez lui. Heureux de passer une soirée chez Sanji. Avec Sanji. Sans pouvoir dissimuler ce sourire qui marquait son visage, Zoro entra sans même s'annoncer dans l'appartement. Et buta nez à nez avec Sanji, ce-dernier était en train d'enfiler sa chemise. Zoro s'excusa d'une voix inaudible alors que le blond continuait de l'observer, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur son visage.

—Depuis quand tu es gêné de me voir ainsi ?, questionna le blond en finissant de fermer les boutons.

—C'est juste qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'inhabituel, s'empressa de répondre Zoro en tentant de cacher son embarras.

—Quoi donc ? Raconte, encouragea le blond en l'incitant à s'asseoir.

—Mon voisin du dessus, débuta le vert en tentant de rester calme, …..

—Mais quoi ?, insista Sanji en lui tirant les joues. Raconte enfin !

Alors en évitant les détails, Zoro alla droit au but.

—Il a pris mes boules !, déballa Zoro en espérant que la nouvelle passe comme une lettre à la poste.

—Tu sais il y avait d'autres moyens plus subtiles de le dire, corrigea Sanji, genre il a touché mes bijoux de famille. IL T'A PRIT LES BOULES ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop choqué au moins ?

—J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, murmura son ami en fixant le sol.

Il feignait être traumatisé par cette expérience, alors qu'en faite, il avait juste été surpris. Et quelque peu embarrassé. Beaucoup embarrassé. Sanji retroussa légèrement les sourcils tout en se mordillant l'index.

—Tu sais quoi, commença le blond, tu vas m'aider en cuisine.

—Attend t'es sérieux ?, fit Zoro surpris.

—ça va t'occuper l'esprit, mais d'abord, on file faire les courses. Allez debout !

Tous deux partirent ensemble faire les courses. Joyeusement cela va sans dire. Parce que Zoro était heureux de pouvoir rester une journée entière avec Sanji, surtout que là, il ne s'agissait pas de travail. Il aurait pu garder ce sourire une éternité s'il ne voyait pas le visage de Rob Lucci partout et un Sanji flottant sur un nuage, à chaque panneau publicitaire qu'ils croisaient en chemin. Ce Lucci de malheur ! Jusqu'à quand continuera-t-il à lui gâcher la vie ainsi ? Et tous ces cœurs qui s'échappaient de Sanji ! Quel horreur !

—Tu pourrais compatir à ma douleur non !, grogna Zoro d'un air renfrogné.

—Désolé mon p'tit Zoro, pleura le blond en sautant dans ses bras, ne m'en veut pas !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, espérant se faire pardonner.

—Ça marche qu'avec les filles ce genre de méthode !, répliqua Zoro même s'il souriait intérieurement.

Sanji avait cru avoir fait quelque chose de travers. Il était sensé remonter le moral de Zoro et voilà qu'il se pavanait devant les affiches de mode de son petit ami. Il entreprit alors, de lui faire oublier ce petit moment et continuèrent leur chemin, jusqu'au super marché. Sanji voulait faire quelque chose d'épicé…Mais que voulait Zoro ?

—T'as envie de manger quoi ?, demanda alors le blond.

—Je ne sais pas, débuta Zoro tout en réfléchissant, mais je veux un plat épicé.

Sanji lui offrit l'un de ses merveilleux sourires.

Décidément ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

La cuisine de Sanji, était sans nul doute la pièce la plus propre de tout l'appartement. Il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière, les ustensiles étincelaient, les appareils rangeaient à leur place, les épices dans des petits bocaux étiquetés. On aurait dit un lieu sacré pour le blond, tant l'endroit était impeccable. Ils allaient manger du curry. Et Zoro allait l'aider, ou du moins dans la préparation des épices. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que…

—C'est un mensonge ?, redemanda Zoro alors qu'il prenait un à un les bocaux d'épices plus ceux achetés.

—Mais ce serait sympa !, se défendit Sanji, si Lucci vient…vous pourrez faire connaissance, non ?

—hm, grogna Zoro les dents serrées.

—C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?, s'enquit le blond l'air inquiet.

—Je ne veux pas de ce clown ici, dit le vert avec grande difficulté.

—Il n'est pas un clown c'est mon pe…

—Je-ne-veux-pas-de-ce-clown-ici !, articula Zoro en balançant du poivre dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

—AAAAH ! MAIS PUTAIN CE QUE T'ES CON !, cria le blond en portant ses mains à ses…son œil. J'VOIS PAS CE QUI TE DERANGE BON SANG !

Sanji se laissa glisser contre le plan de travail, jusqu'à s'accroupir, tellement cela lui piquait les yeux.

—Mais aide-moi bordel !, demanda Sanji en colère.

—Oui c'est ça supplie moi à genoux, se moqua Zoro en le regardant souffrir.

—Enfoiré !, jura Sanji en cherchant à tâtons quelque chose pour lui essuyer les yeux.

Mais lorsqu'il posa sa main, sur ce qu'il croyait être un torchon de cuisine, il s'immobilisa et Zoro aussi. Deux fois dans la même semaine ! Sanji avait posé la main sur son entrejambe et Zoro craignait le pire, s'il ne s'éloignait pas tout de suite. Mais il était figé et Sanji ne semblait pas vouloir le lâché de si tôt.

—J'ignorais que tu étais si bien équipé, lança le blond d'un ton moqueur mais à la fois séducteur.

Zoro lui balança alors son pied dans la tête et partie se réfugier sur le balcon, histoire de prendre l'air et de faire diminuer cette chaleur qui gagnait son corps. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça ?

—Je suis désolé pour…ça, avait murmuré le blond en arrivant derrière lui.

Zoro se retourna. Apparemment, il avait pu rincer ses yeux, bien qu'ils étaient devenus rouges.

—Désolé pour le poivre, s'excusa le vert en désignant ses yeux du doigt.

—Je pense que je vais demander à Lucci de ne pas venir dîner ce midi, finit par dire l'acteur l'air un peu déçu.

Zoro s'en voulait un peu de rendre le triste mais il pouvait le faire sourire quand il le voulait, du moment que ce mannequin à deux Berry ne venait pas. Il avait Sanji pour lui et ce, toute la journée.

Ce samedi fut d'autant plus appréciable, lorsqu'ils se regardèrent des films, dans le noir, l'un à côté de l'autre, bien que souvent Sanji ce collait à lui, sans pour autant déplaire au plus musclé des deux. Mais Zoro, voulait plus. Il en voulait plus de Sanji. Une journée, ce n'était pas suffisant. Non, il le voulait pour bien plus que vingt-quatre heures. Il le voulait jusqu'à ce que les jours ne puissent plus se compter. Il l'aimait…

Lorsque fut arrivé le moment des séparations, ils se firent une accolade, et Zoro l'embrassa aux coins des lèvres. Ce qui, bien évidemment, laissa Sanji perplexe. Si bien que Zoro put s'en aller sans avoir à donner d'explication, ni laisser à son ami, le temps d'en faire tout autant. Et lorsqu'il arriva non loin de chez lui, il put apercevoir, un homme aux cheveux étrangement rose se tenir à la fenêtre de la chambre de Luffy. A supposer que c'était bel et bien la chambre de Luffy…

* * *

_Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Zoro a été choqué à vie d'après vous ? Ou juste un peu déboussolé ? Après ce genre de chose n'arrive pas souvent. D'ailleurs, au départ, Zoro était censé lancer du piment dans les, dans l'œil de Sanji, mais manque de moyen, je me suis contenté du poivre moulu. Cela dit, Zoro deviendra de plus en plus en jaloux, même s'il s'est promis de faire sa vie. _

_A bientôt ! _


	5. il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas

_Vraiment navrée de tout ce retard les amies, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, tout comme dans "NAKAMA" les choses bougent beaucoup du moins je l'espère u_u cela dit, je sens que certaines m'étriperont peut-être à voir =)_

_Je remercie énormement calipso68, folledinguedu44, Clelie, Nami-love-sanji et Mag pour leur review ainsi que les autres lectrices =) dont Superbe Poire XD_

_Et oui Mag, Luffy c'est tout en finesse u_u' on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs il continue dans ce chapitre, surtout vers la fin, bien que cela n'est pas fait exprès..._

_Bonne lecture mes lectrices adorées et bonne lecture =D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas !**

Les rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller la peau alors qu'il était perdu dans ses couvertures. C'était agréable de sentir cette lumière chaude à peine réveiller. Zoro n'était pas pressé de se lever, mais son réveil indiquait déjà 7h00 et il aurait du être debout deux heures plus tôt, il avait un avion à prendre. Il devait impérativement contacter l'ancienne agence de Kalifa. Une vraie peste cette la ! Il devait laisser Sanji pendant deux semaines. Il espérait qu'il lui manquerait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il se tira de son lit avec force et se fit violence pour ne pas se recoucher. Jamais plus il ne passerait de soirée seul avec Luffy, car si ce dernier abusé de lui, il dirait qu'il était somnambule. En revanche si Sanji abusait de lui, il ne serait pas contre, c'était ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur, enfin pas qu'il abuse de lui mais que…enfin bref, l'idée était là.

Sanji lui de son côté raconta à Nami toute la soirée, un sourire énorme dépeint sur ses lèvres. Il fallait dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Zoro, Sanji était toujours souriant. Peut-être parce qu'il fut un temps ou Sanji l'aimait. Maintenant il l'aimait encore plus, mais comme un ami très cher à ses yeux et à qui il disait tout. D'un air paisible et rassurer Nami l'écoutait attentivement. Son visage exprima l'horreur et à la fois la stupéfaction lorsque le blond lui dit qu'il prit par accident les choses précieuses de Zoro, puis elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle apprit que Zoro avait balancé du poivre dans les yeux du blond pour ensuite rester surprise et sans voix lorsque Sanji lui expliqua que son ami l'avait embrassé aux coins des lèvres. Pour Sanji il n'avait rien d'anormal mais Nami voyait là un moyen pour Zoro de gagner du terrain.

—La prochaine fois se sera tes lèvres qu'il embrassera, avertit la rousse presque innocemment.

—Bon j'avoue que c'était un peu bizarre, dit enfin Sanji en y repensant.

—Un peu ?, répéta Nami, tu trouves ça un peu bizarre qu'il t'embrasse juste là ? Et lorsqu'il t'embrassera vraiment, tu trouveras ça comment ? T'as raison il n'y a rien d'étrange la dedans !

Sanji leva un regard troublé vers Nami, une main fermée vers cet endroit où Zoro avait posé les lèvres. Il rougit légèrement mais ce fut une tristesse que Nami vit sur son visage.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'inquiéta Nami, je suis désolée si ce que j'ai dit t'embarrasse.

—Non, murmura le blond, …Lucci et Zoro ne s'aiment pas tu sais.

—Je l'avais deviné ça !, avoua Nami comme si c'était une évidence.

—Hein ?

—Rien !, se rattrapa la rousse, continue.

—J'aime Lucci, continua alors le blond, mais…

Sanji paraissait perdu et semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire ni comment interpréter ce baiser de la part de Zoro. Nami avait réussi à mettre le doute dans sa tête. La rousse posa une main compatissante sur la sienne pour l'inciter à continuer.

—Il m'a demandé une fois de choisir entre lui et Zoro.

—Lucci t'a demandé ça ?, fit Nami les sourcils froncés, mais pourquoi ?

—Il dit être jaloux que je sois proche de Marimo et qu'on travaille ensemble…j'ai beau lui dire que Zoro n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser aux hommes mais il ne me croit pas…

Nami fit un sourire forcé en entendant cela, même ce mannequin avait remarqué que Zoro aimait Sanji. Mais Sanji ne sait pas que Zoro, finalement, est gay, tout comme lui. Alors nerveusement elle lui tapota la main.

—Tu sais quoi…il n'a pas à te demandé ça…jaloux ou pas…je veux dire tu connais Zoro depuis tellement longtemps, tu sais que lui il ne t'aurait jamais demandé ça !

—Je sais, chuchota le blond en souriant faiblement. Tu sais je crois que…je réfléchis et je repense à la soirée et à ce que tu m'as dit à l'instant…

—Tu as une conclusion à faire ?, sourit Nami comme victorieuse.

—Je…j'ai encore…quelques sentiments pour Zoro, dit-il avec difficulté.

—Quelques ?

—Oui, ils doivent trainer par là…

—Merveilleux !, s'exclama Nami en lui frappant l'épaule.

—Comment ça merveilleux ?, protesta le blond pris d'une panique, Zoro il aime les femmes…moi j'aime les hommes…je sors avec Lucci et je l'aime et puis l'avoir en ami c'est vraiment super !

Il avait fini son explication par un sourire radieux. Nami sourit aussi.

—Je n'en doute pas, affirma-t-elle.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Zoro était prêt à partir. Enfin presque prêt, il devait d'abord détacher Luffy de lui. Ce dernier lui faisait ses « adieux », vu qu'il ne pouvait pas accompagner le vert jusqu'à l'aéroport à cause de son boulot.

—Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce que tu faisais ?

—Il faut bien que je travaille pour manger !, pleura Luffy, ne pars pas Zoroooo !

—Ce n'est que deux petites semaines !, s'exaspéra le vert. Aller lâche moi maintenant !

—C'est long deux semaines ! Il peut arriver beaucoup de chose !

—Comme quoi ?

—Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un…un homme qui te plait ou…

—Un homme ?, paniqua Zoro qui ne savait pas quoi répliquer.

—Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu matais les fesses de Shanks la dernière fois alors qu'il y avait une fille super jolie à côté de lui !

Zoro ne savait pas quoi répondre…c'était ce que l'on appelait être grillé.

—Et si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu me matais quand on est allé pêcher Dimanche soir !, termina Luffy en souriant.

Zoro rougit de honte, de gêne, d'embarras…C'est vrai que dernièrement il trainait beaucoup avec Luffy car même s'il ne perdait pas espoir concernant Sanji, il voulait connaitre Luffy un peu plus. Cela dit, aller pêcher un dimanche soir, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Zoro prit une décision qui allait chambouler toute une vie.

—Luffy !, appela-t-il alors que cet idiot coursait le chat qu'il avait trouvé, ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble à mon retour ?

Luffy lui plaisait bien physiquement et sa personnalité était amusante.

—Où veux-tu qu'on sorte ?

—Luffy !, s'énerva Zoro prêt à exploser.

Le brun rigola et se rapprocha de lui.

—Je plaisantais, ria-t-il, j'ais très bien compris, je suis d'accord !

Luffy l'embrassa mais Zoro ne savait pas s'il fallait lui rendre son baiser. Parce que c'était là son premier vrai baiser échangé avec un autre homme. Il franchit le pas… Luffy tout content s'en alla en vitesse, il croisa Sanji dans les couloirs et le salua, le blond en fit de même. Une fois chez Zoro, il lui sauta sur les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue.

—On y va ?

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Zoro était parti pour deux semaines. Sanji devait donc se débrouiller seul pour deux semaines. Il alla pleurer dans les bras de Nami et fit une vaine tentative avec Pauli, mais le blond avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, « heureusement » Lucci était là pour le réconforter. Sanji semblait vraiment heureux, sa relation avec le mannequin semblait être très sérieuse, même si cela n'avait pas été dévoilé au média. Nami se demandait si après ça Zoro serait capable de le récupérer, après tout, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. Enfin bref, Sanji était sur son petit nuage. Tout allait parfaitement bien…

De son côté Zoro se trouvait nez à nez avec Kalifa. C'était une belle femme, un brin prétentieuse et avec elle, la personne que Zoro aurait aimé ne jamais revoir…Kaku.

—Vous vous connaissez ?, demanda la blonde en voyant leur air quelque peu surpris.

—Oui on se connait, s'empressa de répondre Kaku, j'étais le petit ami de son meilleur ami.

Zoro fit un sourire ironique.

—Kaku est mon agent, annonça Kalifa.

—Sauf que maintenant c'est moi, rectifia Zoro.

—Je sais, répondit Kaku en prenant de l'avance, je l'ai accompagné parce que je trouvais que ce serait une bonne occasion pour moi de rentrer au pays.

—Kaku est resté à l'étranger depuis trois ans maintenant, expliqua Kalifa tout en se remettant du rouge à lèvres.

—Je m'en fou !

—Toujours aussi délicat, hein Roronoa ? J'y pense ! Sanji est célibataire ?

Zoro lui lança un regard noir.

Trois jours plus tard, le jour de la réunion, Zoro entendit Kalifa et Kaku parlaient du petit ami de ce dernier, qui devait surement l'attendre. Kaku espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas été infidèle.

~oO0**HOLY CRAP**0Oo~

Kalifa était une femme insupportable ! Zoro pouvait le prouver par mille et une façons. Sans parler de Kaku, ce dernier lui sortait par les narines. Mais au lieu de penser à ses deux là, il préféra penser à ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant. D'abord, il passerait la journée avec tous ses amis, enfin ceux qui seraient disponible et il savait très bien que le seul qui pourrait être disponible serait Sanji en personne. Ensuite, il se doute bien qu'il devra consacrer du temps à Luffy, après il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Il soupira. Il devait arrêter de tourner autour de Sanji, s'il voulait que sa future relation fonctionne.

Arrivé à destination il fut accueillit chaleureusement par Sanji et Nami. Ils lui sautèrent dessus comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Puis lorsque Kaku arriva en compagnie de Kalifa, le silence prit place.

—Qu'est-ce que tu deviens Sanji ?, demanda Kaku le sourire aux lèvres.

—Ah Kaku !, fit le blond moyennement surpris, et bien je réussis ma vie et toi ?

—Pareille, sourit-il, je dois vous laisser j'ai quelqu'un à voir.

—Passe lui mon bonjour !, lui cria Kalifa alors que le long nez s'en aller.

—Bon débarras !, cracha Zoro dans un murmure.

—Alors raconte c'était comment ?, demanda impatiemment le blond en l'aidant à porter ses affaires.

Zoro lui sourit avant de lui raconter ses aventures à l'étranger. Et comme prévu le soir il vit Luffy alors que Sanji devait diner avec son petit ami.

Le brun était férocement accroché à Zoro, ses bras entourant sa taille, il ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde. Et parfois sans crier garde il couvrait le vert de baiser. Chose à laquelle Zoro n'était pas habitué.

—Je ne suis pas comestible, lui prévint Zoro en tendant encore une fois de l'éloigner.

—C'est toi qui le dis, répliqua Luffy en goûtant à ses lèvres.

—On peut passer à table maintenant ?

—'Y a plutôt intérêt ! Je meurs de faim !

—Mais le repas n'est pas encore prêt !

—Zoroooo !, protesta le brun l'air boudeur, j'ai faim moi !

Zoro ria. Il avait à faire à un vrai gamin. La sonnette de l'appartement retentit en même temps que la sonnerie du four. Alors Zoro chargea Luffy d'aller ouvrir. Le sourire de Luffy s'élargit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Sanji. Mais ce dernier semblait attrister, son regard renfermer un désespoir intense. D'ailleurs le blond fut surpris de le voir chez Zoro, son ami lui avait dit qu'il devait se reposer. Hm, peut-être que Luffy s'était incrusté chez lui comme Zoro le lui avait raconté avant.

—Zoro est là ?, demanda le blond d'une faible voix.

—Il est en cuisine !

—En cuisine ?, s'étonna Sanji.

—Il me prépare à manger, raconta le brun tout souriant, tu ne veux pas entrer ?

—Je ne souhaite pas déranger, refusa le blond.

—Pourquoi tu dérangerais ? T'es un ami de Zoro non ? Et puis comme ça on pourra se présenter de façon plus officielle !

—Mais…

—Bon j'avoue on avait prévu de passer une soirée rien que tous les deux mais bon…

—Rien que tous les deux ?, répéta Sanji qui avait hélas peur de comprendre les dire de Luffy, tu veux dire que lui et toi…Zoro…enfin…

—Oui c'est ça ! Enfin ce n'est pas officiel mais on est ensemble !

Cette révélation eut alors l'effet d'une claque. Sanji recula alors de quelques pas.

—Je ne veux vraiment pas déranger…passez une bonne soirée et s'il te plait Luffy, ne lui dit pas que c'était moi, d'accord ?

—D'accord…tu devrais te reposer tu n'as pas l'air bien.

—J'y penserais, murmura Sanji d'une voix étranglée.

Luffy referma la porte et rejoignit Zoro en cuisine, ce dernier dressait la table.

—Qui c'était ?, demanda alors Zoro.

—Personne, mentit Luffy en regardant sur sa gauche.

—C'était qui ?, répéta Zoro.

—Ce que j'ai faim moi !

Zoro n'insista pas plus.

Sanji lui s'était rendu chez Nami juste après avoir quitté l'immeuble de Zoro. Comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, il se mit à pleuvoir. Et le temps qu'il prit de sa voiture au hall de l'immeuble de Nami suffit à le tremper. Et lorsque la rousse ouvrit la porte, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Nami le fit entrer et fut terriblement peinée de le voir ainsi.

—Lucci a décidé de tout arrêter, sanglota Sanji alors que Nami le prenait dans ses bras. Il avait déjà quelqu'un…

—Shhhh, murmura Nami en tentant de le calmer.

—Et Zoro…Zoro…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Zoro ?

Sanji se demandait ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Le fait que Lucci ne lui ait rien dit sur son autre relation ou d'apprendre au final que Zoro, tout comme lui, aimait les hommes et qu'il semblerait que même là, il n'aurait jamais eu sa chance avec lui. Parce que même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il espérait toujours être avec Zoro. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un fantasme…

* * *

_Tout le monde veut prendre Sanji dans ses bras et le consoler ? Non ? Moi si =) enfin tout ça pour dire que ça va retomber sur Zoro, d'une certaine façon, et que bon...Zoro aura aussi sa part de déception u_u allez Ciauss les damoiselles et à bientôt ^^_


	6. Quand tout finit par se savoir

_Oyé oyé braves gens, voici donc la suite que vous attendez et que j'ai tardé à faire, il est peut-être légèrement plus court mais du moins, il y a du changement._

_Merci pour les reviews =) et merci aux lecteurs !  
_

_Madoka : merci pour ta review et je suis contente que mon style te plaise :)_

_Clelie : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu seras contente de la fin..ou pas XD_

_Nami-love-sanji : Ne t'inquiètes pas Sanji s'en remettra petit à petit U.U et voici la suite !_

_Mag : Oui il l'a apprit trop brutalement et il y autre chose qu'il apprendra brutalement aussi je pense malheureusement...ou pas XD_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : Quand tout fini par se savoir.**

Zoro se réveilla l'air satisfait. Luffy n'avait pas couché chez lui. Il avait gardé un agréable souvenir de la soirée même si Luffy avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'abuser de lui. Mais heureusement qu'il pouvait se défendre, sinon qui sait ce qui se serait passé. Et ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Nami, histoire de tout lui raconter. Même s'il aurait voulu le raconter à Sanji également mais impossible.

Sanji lui, se réveilla dans le salon de Nami. Il s'était endormi dans le canapé, le blond avait l'air penaud et triste, un peu honteux aussi d'avoir dormi chez son amie. Nami arriva avec une tasse de café dans la main.

—Tu veux que j'appelle Zoro ? proposa la rousse en lui tendant le café.

—Laisse cet enfoiré où il est ! maugréa le blond en prenant la tasse, merci.

Nami parut désolée, elle ignorait quoi faire pour le consoler.

—Tu peux me prêter ton téléphone Nami ? demanda-t-il avec de « grands yeux » d'enfant.

—Heu…, hésita-t-elle, oui bien sur, je reviens.

Sanji se rongea l'ongle du pouce en attendant le retour de Nami. Et pourquoi voulait-elle prévenir Zoro ? Il voulait lui mentir et le tenir éloigner de sa vie et bien qu'il continue à le mettre à l'écart. Sanji n'était pas du genre rancunier mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Zoro de lui avoir caché la vérité.

—Tiens, Nami lui tendit son portable, sans vouloir faire celle qui fourre son nez partout…je peux savoir qui est-ce que tu vas appeler ?

—Lucci, répondit-il tout en tapant le numéro sur le clavier.

Nami lui arrache le portable des mains.

—Non, non et non, interdit-elle, tu n'as pas à l'appeler ! C'est lui qui devrait t'appeler pour s'excuser de t'avoir menti et de t'avoir largué comme ça sans état d'âme !

—Nami ! S'il te plait !

—T'as pas de dignité ou quoi ? s'enflamma Nami face aux peu de réactions de Sanji. Il s'est joué de toi…alors oublie-le. Ne lui cours plus après !

Sanji s'affala dans le canapé, se retenant de pleurer. La rousse soupira alors et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés tout en passant ses bras autour de lui. Mais le blond profita de cette instant pour lui subtilisait son portable et s'en aller avec.

—Et ben ! s'exprima Nami légèrement agacée, pour un gentleman tu es assez fourbe !

—Hum, désolé Nami chérie, s'excusa-t-il avant d'aller sur le balcon pour appeler.

—Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler ! insista la rousse qui se leva à son tour.

Sanji lui fit signe de se taire en mettant son index sur ses lèvres. Mais elle ne le voyait pas comme ça, Nami allait le lui reprendre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

—Dépose-moi ça tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle les dents serrées avant d'aller ouvrir.

Au même moment Sanji alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quelques affaires appartenant à Pauli trainaient dans un coin de la chambre. Une photo de sa famille reposait sur sa table de chevet. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de photo dans la pièce mais son appartement en était plein. Et alors qu'il cherchait à joindre Lucci, il entendit la voix de Zoro dans le salon.

—Nami j'ai passé une excellente soirée ! annonça Zoro à son amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

—Super, tu peux rentrer chez toi, répondit-elle sans la moindre émotion.

—Tu peux au moins partager ma joie, répliqua Zoro un brin agacé.

—Youhou ! fit faussement Nami. Voilà !

—Qu'importe je continue, précisa-t-il, alors je lui ai fait à diner, heureusement que Sanji m'a appris deux ou trois trucs ! On a discuté toute la soirée, c'était vraiment génial…même si…

—Si tu me racontais ça un autre jour, coupa Nami un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

—Même si Luffy a tenté de me violer à plusieurs reprises, s'amusa-t-il à dire un léger sourire aux lèvres.

—Mais tais-toi, je veux rien savoir, murmura Nami assez vivement.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu parles doucement comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, il releva la tête et put constater avec effroi que ce n'était nul autre que Sanji. Ce dernier ne regardait que Zoro, téléphone en main, il s'adressa néanmoins à Nami.

—Je n'arrive pas à joindre Lucci, lui dit-elle sans pour autant lâcher Zoro des yeux.

Son ami se sentit pris au piège. Nami pouvait sentir la tension qui montait et qui manquait de l'étouffer. Sanji alla s'asseoir.

—Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? demanda-t-il sans le moindre sentiment.

Zoro avait peur de répondre à sa question. Voyant le mutisme de son ami, Sanji continua son petit interrogatoire.

—Est-ce qu'il est doué au lit ? C'est un bon coup ?

La voix de Sanji était nerveuse et on pouvait sentir sa colère. Nami allait lui rétorquer que ce genre de chose ne se demandait pas mais Zoro la prit de court et la devança.

—Oui il embrasse bien ! s'emporta-t-il, pour le reste je ne peux pas te répondre on a encore rien essayer !

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, les sourcils froncés, passablement énervés, l'atmosphère devenant lourde au gout de Nami et se sentant oppresser, elle leur donna un coup chacun pour les calmer et les proposa d'aller dans sa chambre pour discuter. Mais hélas, tous deux restèrent silencieux. Zoro se décida à briser ce silence.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Nami ?

—Ce que je fais chez Nami ?, tiqua Sanji.

—En quelle langue est-ce que je dois te le demander ?

Sanji poussa un long soupir avant de lui narrer le fiasco de la veille.

—Je vais faire court, prévint-il en sortant une cigarette, je devais passer une soirée avec Lucci sauf que j'apprends que monsieur avait déjà un petit ami et que cet enfoiré est revenu au pays le même jour que toi ! Et tu sais qui c'est ? _Kaku_ !

Zoro eu l'impression que Sanji avait non pas prononcé ce nom mais craché, comme s'il s'agissait d'un venin, ou de quelque chose de maudit. Cela dit, il ne pensait pas que Lucci et Kaku étaient ensembles.

—Mais au lieu de l'attendre sagement il a préféré sortir avec moi, débita le blond, ensuite je suis passé chez toi pour tout te dire…

Et ce fut à ce moment que Zoro sentit une goute de sueur froide glissait le long de son dos.

—Tu m'avais dit que tu devais te reposer alors j'ai pensé que si je te dérangeais pour te raconter ma pathétique « histoire d'amour » tu comprendrais et tu ne me chasserais pas de chez toi…sauf que c'est ton voisin Luffy qui m'a ouvert, celui dont tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre qui te colle et qui fait des attouchements sur ta personne !

Sanji était à son paroxysme. Zoro avait baissé la tête n'osant plus le regarder.

—Luffy m'a avoué que même si ce n'était pas officiel, vous sortez ensemble, continua le blond la voix un peu plus sombre.

Zoro jura intérieurement. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

—Ensuite je suis allée chez Nami…, terminale blond en allumant nerveusement sa cigarette.

Zoro ne savais pas quoi dire. Sanji était passablement en colère contre lui et ça se voyait à la manière dont il triturait son paquet de cigarette.

—Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? interrogea le comédien.

—Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! indiqua Zoro les bras croisés.

—Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu es gay, lui fit remarquer Sanji, et que tu passais la soirée avec Luffy !

—Mais ma vie privée ne regarde que moi !

—Pfff, cracha le blond en sortant de la chambre, connard !

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent, fâchés. Zoro rejoignit Nami dans le salon. Cette dernière ne se gêna pas une seule seconde pour lui faire des reproches.

—Tu vois que lui dire la vérité aurait été la meilleure solution…finalement Pauli avait raison ! Pourquoi tu ne le lui a rien dit ? Et encore là, il ne sait pas que tu l'aimes, non ? Tu aurais pu faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Il méritait de savoir ! Il…

—Oh la ferme ! interrompit-il avant de partir lui aussi.

Nami fut assez surprise et ne répliqua rien, elle se contenta de le regarder partir.

Zoro était en colère contre lui-même, il se disait qu'il avait « merdé » et se demandait s'il était possible de réparer tout ça.

* * *

Les jours de tournage paraissaient assez mornes lorsque Sanji ne tentait pas de le draguer ou qu'il ne venait pas l'embêter entre deux prises. D'ailleurs de toute la journée ils ne s'étaient pas adresser un seul mot, sauf un petit « bonjour » hésitant le matin et un « au revoir » à peine audible le soir. Le lendemain, le degrés de jalousie de Zoro était dans le rouge et ne se délogerait pas de si tôt. Sanji s'était mis à draguer le coursier qui était; il fallait l'avouer; assez beau garçon.

—Ah le col de votre chemise est de travers, fit-il remarquer au coursier tout en le redressant.

—Merci, sourit le coursier embarrassé. Il faut que j'y aille.

—Pas de problème, salua Sanji avant de sauter sur CELUI qui a les yeux verts.

Ils avaient pour habitude d'appeler l'un des caméramans « celui qui a les yeux verts », parce que son regard émeraude captivait tout le monde. Plus particulièrement Sanji. Le sang de Zoro ne fit qu'un tour lorsque Sanji et « celui qui a les yeux verts » rirent de bon cœur ensemble. Lorsque Sanji fit mine d'enlever on ne savait quoi de son épaule et que le blond fit mine de redresser sa célèbre mèche. Zoro avait l'impression de le perdre chaque jour un peu plus. Cela en devenait ridicule.

Sanji devait se l'avouer, Zoro lui manquait un peu, enfin pas tellement Zoro mais le fait de lui parler, oui. Il s'ennuyait un peu mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller draguer le moindre homme qui le faisait fondre juste avec un regard. Mais il prit sur lui et se décida d'arranger les choses. Et au bout d'une petite semaine il fit le premier pas. Il se planta devant Zoro et lorsque ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et vit le sourire que le blond affichait, il l'invita inévitablement à boire un verre.

Tous deux installés à un bar, un sourire discret sur leur visage, Zoro passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

—On a été con, rigola Sanji en lui donnant une légère tape sur le bras.

—Ouais, souffla Zoro embêté, toi plus que moi…

—Hm…c'est possible…, murmura Sanji.

Il ne voulait pas lui poser de question, Sanji voulait que Zoro se confie à lui pour tout lui expliquer, il ne voulait pas se montrer trop insistant. Mais sachant que son ami ne se confierait sans doute jamais, le blond se lança.

—Je l'aime encore, avoua Sanji le regard perdu dans son verre.

Zoro sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de cette révélation.

—Mais il t'a menti, rappela Zoro un peu en colère.

—T'es pas le mieux placé pour me dire ça, répliqua Sanji le ton amère.

Son regard était triste et Zoro se sentit attendrir par la faiblesse de son ami.

—Je sais que je dois l'oublier, chuchota le blond en fixant Zoro.

Zoro lui répondit par un baiser. Un baiser chaste certes mais un baiser quand même qui laissa Sanji perplexe. Zoro lui sourit timidement.

—Désolé, s'excusa-t-il le regard troublé.

Sanji continuait de le fixer mais il ne savait pas comment réagir après ça, ni ce qu'il devait dire. Mais il ressentait l'envie de s'abandonner à lui. S'abandonner à lui juste pour cette nuit. Puis le blond eut un déclic, il se mit à réfléchir au comportement de Zoro qui lui semblait quelque peu étrange dernièrement. En faite, son comportement avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient devenus vraiment proche. Lorsqu'il semblait mécontent, lorsque Sanji avait un petit ami, ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de jalousie envers Kaku, Lucci et les autres. La soirée qu'ils passèrent ensemble et le léger baiser que Zoro lui avait donné…et puis celui-ci. Alors sans hésiter une seconde il lui demanda.

—Tu m'aimes ?

* * *

_Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ? OoO Et oui, c'est déjà fini, pour l'instant ;) ça ne veut pas dire que les choses évolueront d'avantage dans les chapitres à venir. Et puis je ne veux que leur bonheur qui ne sera pas pour maintenant._

_Sinon j'ai une annonce à passer :D J'ai eu une idée de fic récemment toujours un ZoSan et voici les réactions de ma soeur et de trois amies après qu'elles eurent vent de ce projet. D'abord ma soeur m'a dit que cela lui faisait penser à une fic Harry Potter et que c'était un Harry/Draco, ensuite l'une de mes amies m'a dit que j'aimais les histoires compliquées (je confirme U.U ) et mon autre amie (Nora-san) à direct fait référence à "Billy Brown" de Mika et il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas tord, trêve de bavardage. Et enfin Mia qui a envie de lire n_n et qui veut voir les bambins.  
_

_Cette fic, parlera d'adultère et de trahison mais aussi comment se reconstruire une vie après en avoir dévasté plusieurs. Se sera surtout psychologique (j'adore ce genre de chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi...). Enfin bref, nos deux mâles sont mariés chacun de leur côté et sont parents (vraiment adorable les gosses o:) ) et vous l'aurez compris ils tromperont leur femme. Et les événements s'enchaineront au fur et à mesure, parce qu'au final, il n'y aura pas que leur vie qui changera mais celle de leur famille également, bref ceci n'est pas le résumé officiel (qui est déjà écrit ainsi que le premier chapitre) Je comptes bien frapper fort avec cette fic que je garderais bien au chaud dans mon ordi. _

_Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous et à la prochaine ! =)_


	7. Un doux rêve

_KYAAAAAA ! Pas taper les gens, pas taper ! je sais, je reconnais mon retard, immense je sais...quelle horreur ! Mais vous verrez, vous ne serez pas déçu du moins je le souhaite de tout cœur :3 Mais je vais aller faire un petit tour du côté des reviews anonymes:_

_Mag : Et moi je suis impatiente que tu puisses la lire =) merci pour ta review ! ^^ j'espère que cette suite te plairas =)  
_

_Clelie : toujours là au rendez-vous ^^ Ne t'en fais pas je ne délaisserais pas cette fic non plus ^^ et tu vas pouvoir connaitre la suite maintenant ! _

_Nanamii : merci pour toutes ces reviews supplémentaires que tu m'as apportée =) voici la suite tu m'en diras des nouvelles ;)_

_Bonne lecture mes très chères sujets ! u_u_

**_Mais aussi, je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à SvartAlfe, auteure de ZoSan qui nous a quitté il y a peu. J'espère pouvoir lui rendre hommage avec ce chapitre =)_**

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : un doux rêve…**

—Tu m'aimes ?

La question de Sanji résonnait comme un écho dans sa tête. Devait-il être franc ? Après tout c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux mais là, il s'agissait tout de même de ses sentiments.

—Tu sais…, commença Zoro.

—Oui ou non ? interrompit le blond qui ne pouvait attendre.

Zoro soutint alors son regard, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir et qu'il ne pourrait pas, après tout, il était Roronoa Zoro, celui qui disait tout sans hésitation.

—…Oui, souffla le vert en abaissant ses yeux sur son verre.

—…

—…

—…

—Dis quelque chose au moins ! s'emporta Zoro.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répliqua Sanji sur le même ton.

—J'en sais rien moi ! se vexa Zoro avant d'avaler son verre cul sec.

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela, il ne pouvait pas répondre aux sentiments de son ami, il ne pouvait plus.

—Dis donc ! Tu t'y prends un peu tard pour ouvrir les yeux ! Je savais que j'étais irrésistible, tenta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

—Ça ne me fait pas rire ! rétorqua son meilleur ami en frappant la table.

Les autres personnes autour sursautèrent en même temps que Sanji, ce dernier évita le regard de Zoro et ne dit plus rien.

—Toujours attaché à Lucci ? osa Zoro qui tentait de voir ses yeux.

—Tu sors avec Luffy, rappela le blond qui éteignit sa cigarette.

—…

—Et puis tu ne devrais pas m'aimer, murmura Sanji en se levant. C'est vrai je viens de sortir d'une relation et toi tu viens de te mettre en couple avec Luffy et…

—Ce sont des prétextes tout ça, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas réellement ce que tu penses ! coupa Zoro

—…on est ami et ça me suffit…tu vois tout ça me parait ironique après ce que moi j'ai « enduré » pour que tu me remarques…j'ai l'impression que c'est blague.

—J'aurais aimé que se soit une blague également…

—Bonne soirée, termina le blond avant de partir.

Sanji le laissa alors, seul avec un verre vide et incapable de se saouler. Il aurait tellement aimé que tout cela se passe autrement, que Sanji lui dise qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour lui et qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Lucci, que c'était juste un moyen de le faire réagir et qu'il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il sorte avec Luffy…Luffy. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant plus longtemps mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de mal, le brun avait été si gentil et enthousiaste avec lui. Comment lui dire que les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'il croyait ?

De son côté Sanji ne savait plus quoi penser, il fut vrai que la révélation de ce soir là, influença ses idées et son cœur mais il fut vrai également qu'il n'avait pas totalement oublié Lucci. Même si ce dernier lui avait fait un sacré coup bas. La vie était injuste envers lui, il fallait qu'il aille se plaindre auprès de Zoro…enfin une fois que les choses se seraient calmées. Et dire que lui, il avait eu des sentiments pour son ami durant des années et que cet ami en question ne s'en rende compte que maintenant. Le blond jura une bonne fois pour toute son étoile car il savait qu'il aurait pu vivre quelque chose de bien avec Zoro…il soupira et paraissait désormais perdu.

Et alors que le vert se décidait à frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Luffy qu'un inconnu à la chevelure étrangement rose ouvrit la porte, il était tout sourire.

—Ah…, fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche. T'as de la visite Luffy !

—J'arriiiive ! s'enthousiasma le brun dont la voix semblait lointaine.

—T'es qui toi ? demanda Zoro alors que cet homme s'apprêtait à partir.

—Son ex, répondit-il tout simplement. Et toi ?

—L'actuel, répliqua Zoro quelque peu étonné de la situation.

L'homme à la chevelure étrangement rose fixa l'homme à la chevelure étrangement verte avec des yeux ronds emplis de surprises.

—Zoro ! s'écria joyeusement Luffy en sautant dans ses bras, je ne savais pas que tu allais venir !

—Je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé de bon terme avec ton ex, fit remarquer le vert.

—On est ami, précisa le brun faussement boudeur, et puis toi, tu vois bien Sanji, non ?

—Sanji et moi on est ami ! dit Zoro comme si cela été une évidence.

—Arrête tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien eu entre vous, devina Luffy un léger sourire aux lèvres.

—Mais il n'y a rien eu entre nous, avoua franchement Zoro puis ajouta en voyant que « l'ex » était toujours là, on peut entrer pour discuter ?

—Oh ? D'accord, accepta-t-il et dit à l'adresse de son ami, tu reviens vite Coby le film n'est pas fini !

—Je ferais de mon mieux, souri ledit Coby, à tout à l'heure.

—Alors, continua Luffy tandis que Zoro refermait la porte, il y va y avoir quelque chose entre vous ?

Il avait posé cette question avec une certaine crainte qui ne pouvait laisser son petit ami indifférent.

—Non plus, souffla Zoro d'un air désolé.

Et lorsque Zoro vit les grands yeux de Luffy s'attristaient, il s'en voulait immédiatement d'avoir accepté de sortir avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais du tout en sachant que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, était pour quelqu'un d'autre.

—Alors, continua le brun, il y a quelque chose entre vous en ce moment ?

—Non ! rassura Zoro malgré lui.

—Alors pourquoi t'es triste ? s'enquit Luffy d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? se défendit le vert.

—Quand on parle de Sanji il y a comme quelque chose qui ne va pas, murmura Luffy en baissant les yeux.

—Il faut que je te dise Luffy avant que ça ne soit impossible, se décida Zoro en faisant asseoir le brun.

—Pas la peine j'ai bien deviné, coupa Luffy légèrement triste puis il se força à sourire, t'es amoureux de Sanji et il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter…

—Ah ! s'étonna Zoro, tu le savais ?

—Et bien quand tu lui parles tu parais tellement enthousiaste, avoua le brun qui aurait espérait que Zoro réponde que non.

—Je suis désolé, dit le vert d'un ton sincère, mais si tu veux savoir il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi…

Luffy resta silencieux…pour une fois qu'une personne lui plaisait vraiment, il fallait que cela ne soit pas réciproque…

—Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Zoro face au mutisme du jeune homme.

La réponse du brun fut plus ou moins inattendu…il se jeta sur Zoro et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

— Laisse-moi au moins profiter de toi ! gémit-il tout contre lui, c'est vrai quoi j'ai bien droit à un dédommagement non ?

—Mais ! s'offusqua Zoro qui tentait de s'éloigner.

—Aller ! supplia le brun comme un enfant le ferait, laisse toi faaaaiiiree !

—Et puis quoi encore ! s'exclama le vert en se mettant debout aussi vite qu'il pu.

Luffy le regarda de haut en bas puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui ne présager rien de bon.

—J'ai compris tu préfères le faire debout, s'amusa Luffy en se levant à son tour. C'est comme tu veux !

—Je rentre chez moi ! cria aussitôt Zoro qui fit volt face, bonne soirée !

Ce soir là, il ignorait encore s'il avait une bonne étoile ou non mais lorsqu'il vit Coby revenir il pensa aussitôt à aller la remercier.

—Tu tombes bien toi ! lui avoua Zoro avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

—Coby, appela Luffy une fois Zoro partie.

—Oui ? déglutit le concerné en voyant le regard que lui lancé le brun.

—J'ai faim, souffla Luffy le regard brillant.

* * *

Sanji s'était installé sur une chaise longue sur son balcon à observer la ville qui sombrait petit à petit dans le noir et où les lumières commençaient à s'illuminer pour offrir une vue inoubliable. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Il était un peu déçu que Zoro ne s'était pas confié à lui plus tôt, pourquoi lui avoir caché tout ça alors que lui…lui…

—Reviens-ici sale petit vaurien ! cria une voix dans la ruelle d'en face. Si tu ne reviens pas je te mets à la rue !

—Tant mieux ! répondit la voix en pleure d'un enfant.

Le blond fut interpeller et se pencha sur la balustrade du balcon. Les lumières de la ruelle éclairaient à peine mais les silhouettes qu'il distinguait, se dirigeaient vers son immeuble…il se décida à aller voir. Il préféra prendre les escaliers à l'ascenseur et d'un pas pressé, il déambulait toutes les marches. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même un souffle…rien. Sauf peut-être…en dessous des escaliers dans le hall…un petit garçon en pleur…

—Hé ! héla Sanji à voix basse, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

L'enfant enfui son visage entre ses bras au lieu de répondre à l'adulte à côté de lui.

—Un chocolat chaud ça te tente ? demanda le blond en tendant la main. Ne reste pas tout seul ici.

Mais les pleurs du garçon redoublèrent. Alors Sanji lui prit tout bonnement la main et l'obligea à se lever et à le suivre. Une fois chez lui, l'acteur ou plutôt le comédien, dévisagea l'enfant de haut en bas.

—Comment tu t'appelles ? s'enquit-il en se mettant à son niveau.

—Jimmy, répondit le jeune garçon d'une faible voix.

—Moi c'est Sanji, sourit le blond qui obligeait l'enfant à sourire à son tour.

Jimmy devait avoir entre six et huit ans, sa petite frimousse était barbouillée de légère tâche de rousseur et de cheveux bouclés qui cachaient complètement son front, des cheveux d'un châtain clair assez terne. Ses yeux gris étaient tristes et son sourire semblait faux. Sanji lui servit son chocolat chaud et prévint ensuite quelques connaissances…

Zoro pesta tout le long du trajet alors que Chopper tout guilleret, chantonnait tout en trottinant. Après tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond lui avait demandé de venir accompagner du renne. Et oui, Chopper était un renne, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon. Et surtout pourquoi avait-il demandé au renne d'apporter des vêtements avec lui ? Chopper était le médecin personnel de Sanji et de ce fait un bon ami. Arrivés dans l'immeuble Zoro traina soudainement des pieds…un peu trop au goût de Chopper.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le renne.

—Je ne me sens pas bien, avoua-t-il, je pense que je vais rentrer.

—Mais non viens, interdit Chopper, je t'ausculterais chez Sanji.

—Heu…non, non ça ira !

—Ah je vois, devina Chopper en ouvrant la porte du bâtiment, tu lui as avoué tes sentiments et maintenant tu as peur de lui faire face ! C'est ça ?

Zoro en fut assez voir très surpris. Comment… ?

—C'est plus ou moins ça…mais comment est-ce que…Je…

—Te fatigue pas trop à réfléchir ça ne te réussi pas !

—Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça toi ? s'étonna Zoro en entrant.

Chopper referma la porte de verre et alla appeler l'ascenseur.

—J'ai toujours été comme ça, assura le renne l'air légèrement hautain.

—Non non, démentit le vert qui accompagna son ami dans l'ascenseur. Oh c'est pas vrai…ça me reprend…

—Le grand Zoro aurait peur ? se moqua Chopper.

—T'as bouffé du lion ou quoi ?

—On arrive, prévint son ami en trottinant jusqu'à l'appartement de Sanji et il appuya sur la sonnette.

Zoro ne laissait rien paraitre mais son cœur s'emballait comme jamais, cette sensation qu'il avait, était pesante, il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment il allait le perdre…Qu'à tout moment…

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Cette voix qui aurait pu le faire sourire le repêcha dans ses pensées. En levant les yeux il vit le blond à l'embrasure de sa porte qui lui lançait un regard presqu'inquiet.

—Rien, souffla-t-il en s'avança vers lui.

Zoro entra alors tentant de garder contenance mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux…la balle était dans son camp. Sanji lui, évita soigneusement de le regarder…pourquoi serait-il embarrassé après tout ? Il était chez lui !

—Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir ? se renseigna Zoro.

—Ah oui, se rappela le blond, faut que je vous présente quelqu'un ! Jimmy !

—Un nouveau petit ami ? s'empressa de demander Zoro pas du tout enthousiaste.

—Un coup de foudre ! lui dit Sanji avec un sourire mesquin.

Ce fut alors que sortit de sa chambre un petit brun-dont la chevelure brillait désormais-qui surprit tant Zoro que Chopper. L'enfant se cacha derrière Sanji, il portait l'un de ses tee-shirts qui lui faisait plus office d'une robe de nuit.

—Se sont des amis, rassura Sanji et il le présenta alors, il s'appelle Jimmy. Jimmy je te présente Zoro et Chopper.

Curieux il alla voir Chopper de plus près et sembla déjà l'aimer, en revanche concernant Zoro…

—Tu pourrais sourire un peu non ? lui conseilla le blond.

—Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? s'enquit le vert en regardant l'aspect frêle du petit Jimmy.

—Son père l'a poursuivit jusque dans le hall et la laissé là, expliqua Sanji à voix basse.

—Alors tu joues à la maison d'accueil ?

—Je n'allais pas le laisser dehors, et il ajouta à l'adresse du médecin, tu as emmené ce que je t'ai demandé Chopper ?

—Oui, répondit le renne avec geste bref de la tête.

—Tu pourrais l'ausculter aussi, demanda le blond, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait des bleus et des marques lorsque je lui ai fait prendre un bain.

—D'accord. Je t'emprunte ta chambre.

Sanji lui sourit, le renne emmena donc l'enfant dans ladite pièce laissant les deux autres seuls.

—Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose ? proposa le comédien en se dirigeant à la cuisine.

—Non ça ira merci, rassura Zoro en allant le rejoindre.

—Me colle pas, lui ordonna son meilleur ami qui se sentait gêner.

—C'est ce que tu voudrais n'est-ce pas ? avança le vert le regard profond.

Sanji s'y aurait presque perdu…mais il baissa les yeux…il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait comme oppresser par la présence de Zoro, ni pourquoi la sensation que tout avait été chamboulé Lui faisait peur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami le troublait autant lorsqu'il se trouvait non loin de lui. Il poussa alors un soupir comme pour extérioriser tout ça. Soupir que nota Zoro.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda ce dernier.

—Quoi ?

—Pourquoi tu soupir ?

—Heu…je suis juste fatigué…mais pourquoi t'es aussi près de moi ?

—T'es sur que ça va ? s'inquiéta Zoro qui n'avait plus fait un pas depuis tout à l'heure.

—Super, super ! mentit le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Zoro l'observa sans dire un mot mettant Sanji mal à l'aise. Ce dernier préféra allumer une cigarette au lieu de prendre un verre d'eau.

—Quoi ? s'énerva le blond, arrête de me regarder.

—Tu retomberas amoureux de moi, annonça Zoro sans le quitter des yeux.

Sanji laissa tomber sa cigarette tellement il était surpris. Mais il reprit vite contenance.

—J'en fais le serment, promis Zoro en marchant jusqu'à lui.

—Sanji j'ai faim ! annonça le petit Jimmy en sortant de la chambre avec Chopper.

Sanji et Zoro regardèrent Jimmy d'un air ébahi. L'enfant qui portait les vêtements de Chopper désormais, c'était fait une mèche comme le blond.

—C'est qu'il a du goût le gamin ! s'amusa Sanji.

Il lui sourit alors et alla lui donner à manger. Selon Chopper, Jimmy n'avait que deux côtes fêlées et son corps recouvert d'ecchymose suffisait à prouver qu'il était bien victime de maltraitance. Le renne ajouta également qu'il ne pourrait pas le garder plus longtemps avec lui…qu'il fallait le confier aux services sociaux…et qu'il fallait arrêter son père. Chopper était resté pour le dîner et était de suite reparti pour une urgence. Sanji borda Jimmy dans son lit.

—Je vais rentrer maintenant, avertit Zoro en n'osant pas pénétrer la chambre. Il dort ?

—Ouais, murmura Sanji en allant le rejoindre, je te raccompagne.

—Ça ira la porte n'est pas loin, refusa poliment le vert.

Mais Sanji le conduisit quand même.

—Ah je vois tu veux un baiser d'adieu ! déduis Zoro qui se saisit aussitôt de ses lèvres…

* * *

_Alala bon bah maintenant faudra attendre la suite, j'essaierai d'écrire un morceau du chapitre tous les soirs =) et si je vous disais que j'avais eu une toute nouvelle idée de fic que je garde de côté :3 sera quelque chose de tendre et de familiale. Parlant de Luffy, Ace et Saby. Saby est une sœur car je connais très peu de chose sur Sabo donc je préfère en faire leur sœur avec qui je pourrais faire ce que je veux =) allant de leur tendre enfance à l'âge adulte en passant par tous les moments de la vie quotidienne, joie et peine sont au rendez-vous. J'essaierais de vous arracher au moins un semi-sourire à chaque chapitre ! _

_See you later !  
_


	8. Finalement, peutêtre que

_Dieu ! Comme j'en ai mis du temps à poster moi ! Mais maintenant ne vous en faites plus ! La suite la voici ! Vraiment désolée et honteuse de vous avoir fait attendre, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Pour vous._

_Anonyme : Contente de voir que le Cobby/Luffy te plaise =)_

_Mag : Oui il prend des initiatives. Il sait ce qu'il veut même s'il a pris du temps à l'admettre. ^^_

_Clélie : Jimmy tu le verras, aura un rôle dans la réalisation du couple ;)_

_Nana-mii : merci pour ta review ^^_

_Mlle Z-S : Là, j'ai encore plus pris de temps XD Tu auras la réponse bientôt, bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses._

_Ruka : Ne pleure plus :) voici la suite._

_Momow-chan : ravie de te compter parmi nous =)_

_Mamoshi : =) Luffy ne fera pas de bêtise ne t'en fais pas. Concernant la nouvelle fic, oui il y a aura d'autres péripéties. Enfin je n'ai pas lu celle sur Harry Potter donc je ne saurais t'en dire d'avantage._

_Dalia : Merci pour ta review, la suite est maintenant ! =)_

_Animophilenrose : La suite comme toutes l'espéraient. :)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Finalement, peut-être que…**

—_Ah je vois tu veux un baiser d'adieu ! déduis Zoro qui se saisit aussitôt de ses lèvres…_

Sanji ne savait comment réagir, tellement il avait été surpris. Ce moment, il l'avait attendu par le passé… justement par le passé. Même si ce fut agréable, non pas parce que Zoro embrassait plutôt pas mal mais bien parce que c'était Zoro, Sanji dut le repousser. Ses mains délicatement posées sur son torse… ses doigts qui se décollaient peu à peu de son corps… ses regards à la dérobé… son cœur… son cœur qui malgré les années battaient encore pour lui… ses pensées, troublées et confuses…

Le lendemain, Sanji reporta la séance photo qui devait servir à la promotion de la sortie DVD de sa série pour se rendre à un foyer familiale qui s'occupait également des adoptions. Zoro voulait l'accompagner à tout prix.

L'employée qui se chargea d'eux était une dénommée Conis.

—Nous ne pouvons pas prendre l'enfant sans mener d'enquête sociale au préalable, dit-elle.

—Je ne vous demande pas de le prendre, rectifia Sanji, je vous demande juste ce que je dois faire pour pouvoir l'adopter !

—Hélas, commença-t-elle, je crains que cela risque d'être impossible. Voyez-vous nous favorisons les adoptions aux couples mariés ou pacsés.

—Nous sommes un couple ! ajouta alors Zoro, est-ce que cela sera suffisant ?

—Je crains que non, dit-elle embarrassée, l'adoption est interdite aux couples homosexuels… si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je changerais la politique du pays… mais…

— Alors parce que nous avons une orientation sexuelle « douteuse » on n'est pas autorisé à adopter ! s'emporta Sanji.

—Ce pays est pourri, souffla Zoro.

—Il y a quelques années le mariage homosexuel a été autorisé, raconta Conis, pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas le premier couple homosexuel à adopter ?

—On est pas un couple il a mentit, avoua Sanji.

—Et bien, fit mine de chercher la dame, je pense qu'il peut y avoir une solution.

—Laquelle ? dirent en cœur les deux intéressés.

—Le garder le temps de faire le nécessaire et si possible vous mariez.

—Ah je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, interrompit Sanji, garder l'enfant je veux bien mais me marier…

Et Sanji avait lancé le débat sur le chemin du retour. Pourquoi se marierait-il ? Surtout, pourquoi il se marierait avec Zoro ?

–C'est vrai ça ! insista le blond.

—C'est bon j'ai compris tu ne veux pas de moi !

—Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas de toi, reprit-il, c'est juste que je ne souhaite pas me marier !

—Alors…, murmura Zoro en s'arrêtant de marcher, tu veux bien de moi ?

—Oui !... Enfin non… Bien sur que non !

—Moi aussi je veux bien de toi ! avoua Zoro le plus naturellement du monde, j'avoue que je t'ai fait galérer par le passé, je n'ai pas été cool… mais moi aussi j'ai du subir dernièrement…

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

—Ah oui et qu'est-ce que t'as subit ? Les harcèlements incessant de Luffy ?

—Entre autre…

—Si t'avais mis ta fierté de côté…

—Si je n'avais pas fait semblant de sortir avec Nami aussi…

—QUOI ? Vous faisiez semblant ? Combien temps m'avez-vous berné comme ça ? Je le crois pas !

—C'est bon ça va, n'en fait pas tout un plat ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne pouvais voir rien d'autre en moi que ton meilleur ami !

—Le Zoro que je connais s'en serait fiché et il m'aurait dit la vérité… ou en partit ! Tu t'es conduit comme un véritable lâche !

—Mais je l'assume pleinement maintenant ! avoua-t-il en le rattrapant. Sanji laisse-moi une chance !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux. S'était plus fort que lui.

—D'accord, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, après tout pourquoi pas. D'accord.

Puis il reprit sa marche, un sourire satisfait en coin. Et Zoro en fit de même.

—Heu…, murmura le vert, ça fait longtemps que t'en rêve pas vrai ?

—L'essai est terminé tu peux rentrer chez toi ! répliqua Sanji agacé.

—Tu t'emportes vite, se moqua Zoro.

—C'est vraiment fini !

* * *

La production connaissait une certaine crise, les scénaristes devaient impérativement remanier l'histoire pour maintenir le taux d'audience, voir l'augmenter. En attendant les offres et les propositions de rôles afflués pour Sanji. Zoro lui, refusait les opportunités qu'on lui offrait, il aurait pu être mannequin pour sous-vêtement.

Mais avant de s'engager dans tel ou tel projet professionnel, Zoro voulait savoir une chose, c'était tout de même important. Qu'en était-il de sa relation avec Sanji ? Il se rendit en moins de deux chez lui. Il ouvrit, le peignoir ouvert et les cheveux en bataille.

—Je me retiens de te sauter dessus, lui murmura Zoro, je peux entrer ?

—Vas-y, invita Sanji, et puis de toute façon je t'aurais empêché de me violer.

—Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, précisa Zoro, mais si tu ne te rhabilles pas très vite ça risque d'arriver.

—Violeur, accusa le blond en lui tirant la langue. Et puis je te signal que Jimmy est là et qu'il dort paisiblement.

—Il dort encore ?

—Il est en vacance, expliqua son ami qui avait retiré son peignoir. Mais au faite… t'es là pourquoi ?

—Heu… il faut qu'on parle. Assieds-toi. Il est en vacance ?

—Pas vraiment, avoua Sanji, alors ?

Zoro rougit d'embarras, bien que cela ne se voyait presque pas. Pourquoi devait-il faire ça ?

—Je voulais m'assurer que tu me laissais vraiment ma chance, déballa-t-il alors d'une voix calme et posée, je veux dire par là qu'on s'est conduit plus ou moins maladroitement…

—Très maladroitement, coupa le blond en repliant ses jambes contre lui. On a été con aussi.

—Je l'admets, affirma Zoro toujours calmement, si j'avais accepté dès le départ celui que j'étais vraiment…

—Mais depuis quand tu prends le temps de parler ? interrompit son vis-à-vis.

—Lorsque cela est nécessaire je le fais ! s'énerva-t-il quelque peu, je peux finir ?

—J'en reviens pas que tu es pris tout ce temps, murmura le blond en s'approchant de lui.

—Je ne m'y connais pas la dedans moi, bouda Zoro, et puis… c'est toi.

—Quoi c'est moi ? quémenda son ami les sourcils froncés.

—N'exagère pas ! protesta l'autre, je veux bien parler franchement mais je ne tiens pas à exposer mes « sentiments ».

—Je sais très bien comment tu fonctionnes. Moi non plus…

—Alors là je doute tu vois, rectifia Zoro alors que le blond avait déjà passé ses bras autour de son coup.

Alors que le plus fort des deux jeta un coup d'œil au plus svelte, il put noter les rougeurs sur ses joues. Ça lui allait bien. Zoro sans demander son reste se pencha vers lui pour lui subtiliser un baiser. Cette fois-ci, Sanji en fit de même. C'était un vrai baiser, tendre, partagé, donné de bon cœur et avec attention. Sanji se sentit horriblement rougir. Depuis combien de temps, combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'un tel moment. Combien de fois avait-il espéré être ainsi avec Zoro ? Tous les scénarios qu'il avait pu imaginé à l'époque se réaliseront-ils enfin ?

—Connard, murmura Sanji à ses oreilles.

Cependant un sourire se dessina discrètement sur son visage et ses joues rouges pouvaient sans doute se remarquer à des kilomètres. Il baissa la tête, se détacha de son tout nouvel amant et se leva.

—Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il souriant, je reviendrais te violer ensuite.

—Si tu veux traumatiser le petit vas-y, encouragea son ami un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

* * *

Les jours passèrent plus ou moins paisiblement. Le père de Jimmy avait demandé une somme d'argent en échange de quoi il signa un document qui stipulait qu'il renonçait à son autorité paternelle. Il l'avait donné à Sanji. Ce fut après que tout se compliqua. Les assistantes sociales débarquèrent un beau jour et voulaient emmener Jimmy alors qu'il était en compagnie de Nami.

—Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part ! s'interposa la rousse, je suis responsable de lui ! Sortez d'ici !

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nami ? demanda l'enfant en sortant de la chambre.

—Reste dans la chambre tu veux bien, demanda-t-elle calmement, Sanji arrivera bientôt.

—Bonjour, dit une dame étrange, je suppose que tu es Jimmy.

—Ne lui parlez pas ! interdit Nami, retourne dans la chambre Jimmy. Je croyais qu'il pouvait le garder ! Alors que faites vous ici ?

—C'est le père de l'enfant qui craignait pour le bon développement de son fils.

—Son père n'a plus aucun droit sur lui, dit-elle fermement, son père ne s'est pas une seule fois inquiété pour lui, son père n'a rien fait !

—Et il est vrai que cet enfant ne pourra se développer normalement en restant ici, continua la dame sans avoir écouté ce qu'avait dit Nami.

—Parce qu'il sera élevé par des homosexuels ? Vous n'êtes qu'une petite coincée du… Je me retiens parce qu'il est dans la chambre d'à côté.

—Vous avez acheté cet enfant, insista-t-elle.

—Acheté ? s'offusqua Nami. Sortez ! Allez-vous en avant que je ne vous brise les jambes !

—Si cet enfant reste ici il grandira dans un environnement hostile.

Nami tentant de se calmer, reconduit cette dame à la porte. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

—Je les aimes bien Sanji et Zoro moi, dit Jimmy en faisant irruption dans le salon, je ne veux pas partir !

—Et tu ne partiras pas, rassura la rousse avec un sourire. Reprends tes cahiers, on va faire un peu de géographie.

Nami était nerveuse. Elle était franchement contente que ses abrutis se soient enfin décidés mais maintenant elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver au petit Jimmy. Ce-dernier était bien décidé à se faire entendre. Il voulait rester ici. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ces choses d'adultes mais il avait au moins compris ce qu'était un homosexuel et il n'était pas différent des autres. Et puis il aimait bien Chopper aussi.

Ce fut pourquoi, il prétexta sortir pour aller à l'épicerie et se rendit directement dans un poste de police. Il voulait savoir qui allait décider de l'adoption s'il y avait un conflit. Cela relevait de la compétence d'un juge. Jimmy se rendit donc à un tribunal et rechercha un juge aux moindres recoins. Puis il vit une dame qui venait tout juste de finir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il lui raconta toute son histoire.

Sa mère était partie alors qu'elle attendait sa petite sœur, le laissant avec son père pour une raison qu'il ne savait pas. Son père n'avait jamais rien fait à la maison, du coup l'argent n'entrait pas souvent. Il avait ainsi appris à Jimmy à voler et à mentir. Et lorsque le petit ramenait une mauvaise note de l'école, il se faisait gronder et insulter. « Difficile pour un enfant de réussir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? » avait-il demandé à la dame. Puis un jour il rencontra Sanji, il serait apparemment un acteur. Sanji lui avait offert deux choses, un sourire et un chocolat chaud. Puis il lui a offert du réconfort et une chose très importante, l'impression d'être aimé et protégé. Ensuite il rencontra Zoro et Chopper.

Chopper, adorable, était médecin alors que Zoro bien qu'il paraissait effrayant au début était gentil. Un modèle masculin que Jimmy était fière de connaitre puis il rencontra Nami et Pauli. Nami semblait être une présence maternelle forte, le contraire de Sanji qui semblait être une présence maternelle douce et tendre. Nami lui faisait les cours, Pauli lui apprenait à faire des nœuds marins. Bien que Sanji aimait les hommes, cela ne le dérangeait pas, c'était certes bizarre mais Sanji lui avait apporté un sourire, alors qu'importe qui il pouvait bien aimer. Tout ce monde lui avait apporté une famille. Il aimait son père mais il aimait également ces personnes. Il aimait son père mais ce dernier ne l'aimait pas comme il le souhaiterait.

—S'il vous plait, supplia Jimmy les yeux humides, ne laissez pas les autres m'emmener ! J'arrêterais de voler et je travaillerais dur à l'école !

La dame semblait attendrit. Bien que l'enfant savait exactement ce qu'il disait, même s'il était sur de savoir ce qu'il voulait, elle ne pouvait pas accepter comme ça en un claquement de doigt. Mais si elle en touchait deux mots à la directrice du service d'adoption et à un juge des affaires familiales. Peut-être que cela se pourrait se faire sans trop de difficulté.

—D'accord, sourit la dame.

Elle le raccompagna chez lui, enfin chez Sanji et tenait absolument à s'entretenir avec lui. Elle fut surprise de voir une jeune femme se jetait sur l'enfant inquiète. Ainsi que deux autres personnes tout aussi inquiètes.

—Tu ne sortiras plus seul dans la rue ! gronda Nami à la fois en colère et soulagée qu'il aille bien.

—T'étais passé où ? s'enquit Sanji les sourcils retroussés, on s'est fait un sans d'encre. T'as même réussit à faire pleurer Nami. Je vais t'apprendre une chose, ne jamais faire pleurer une femme.

—D'accord ! confirma-t-il. Désolé Nami.

—Vous êtes qui ? demanda Zoro.

—Mon nom est Vivi Nefertari, se présenta la dame, je suis avocate. Et ce que je vois ici me suffit.

Elle sourit à Jimmy et lui fit un clin d'œil.

—Qu'est-ce qui vous suffit ? questionna Pauli. C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

—Je vais faire en sorte que Jimmy reste ici, expliqua la dame, puis-je parler à Sanji ?

—C'est moi ! désigna le blond. Vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites ? Parce que… j'aime les hommes et je suis en couple mais pas marier.

—Et bien pourquoi ne pas vous pacsez ? suggéra-t-elle, cela peut-être une très bonne alternative. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferais en sorte que se soit le juge Nico qui viendra statuer si procès il y a. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi en cas de problème.

—C'est trop facile, se méfia Zoro.

—Ce petit garçon est juste tombé sur la bonne personne.

—Alors je pourrais rester ? s'enthousiasma Jimmy. C'est génial !

* * *

—On est vraiment ensemble ? redemanda Sanji.

—Arrête de me coller comme ça, répondit Zoro, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça.

—Pfff, soupira le blonde un peu déçu. Marimo !

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? s'exaspéra son amant, on dirait que t'es pas content.

—T'étais aussi méchant avec Luffy ?

—Je suis comme d'habitude je te signal ! Luffy c'est une autre histoire !

—Est-ce que je dois te coller comme lui pour que tu fasses attention à moi ? demanda Sanji se collant à lui une fois de plus.

Il déposait des baisers sur ses joues, son coup, ses lèvres.

—T'es un peu trop sentimental, lui fit remarquer Zoro. T'es toujours comme ça quand t'es en couple ?

—Bah oui, répondit-il l'air blasé, mais si ça te déplait je vais garder mes distances… après tout ce n'est pas moi qui ait demandé à avoir une chance.

—C'est du chantage ce que tu fais, lui rappela Zoro, et je ne marche pas au chantage.

Sanji se vexa. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa relation avec Zoro. Peut-être qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à lui… Il se retira sur le balcon et s'alluma une cigarette en traitant l'autre de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible. Comprenant son erreur ou plutôt comprenant l'indifférence dont il faisait preuve, Zoro le rejoignit. Un bras autour des épaules, un baiser sur la joue et la cigarette écrasée…

—C'était la dernière, informa Sanji qui regardait le cadavre de nicotine sur le sol. Et mes lèvres sont seuls se soir.

—Ne t'en fais pas, susurra Zoro, je vais leur tenir compagnie…

* * *

_Et voilà ! =D Bon j'ai un peu trainé sur Jimmy mais je voulais que la partie le concernant ne traine pas trop et je ne voulais pas que ça soit trop "triste" non plus. Après à savoir si cela se passe vraiment ainsi je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me répétes je sais mais lorsque "N.A.K.A.M.A" et "Holy crap!" seront finis, je changerais de pseudo et je publierais deux nouvelles fics ou trois, enfin je l'ignore en faites. Je vous demanderez laquelle vous voudriez avoir en premier. Une fic yaoi ou hétéro (en sachant que dans cette catégorie, certaines fics ne sont pas centrées "romance") A vous de voir. ^^ _

_See you soon !_


	9. Tout devrait aller mieux maintenant

_S'il vous plaît ne me tuer pas ! J'ai été affreusement longue et je vous ai fait horriblement attendre ! Mais le mal sera réparer. Je vais d'abord répondre aux reviews._

_Mamoshi : Je comprends que son aventure t'es étonné, on va dire qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance même si dans la vie réelle, cela se passerait moins facilement._

_Mag : Contente que ce chapitre t'es ravi ^^ j'en ferais des meilleurs pour la suite._

_Suzuna-chan : La suite la voici maintenant !_

_Ruka : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaisons_, ce n'est pas trop mon fort même si j'essaie d'y faire attention. Je trouve que les couples homosexuels devraient avoir une chance de ce côté.

_Clelie :_ Mais c'est vrai, imagine un instant Zoro posé en sous-vêtements. Se serait quelque chose.

_Madoka :_ Ah mais c'est Zoro XD mais ne t'en fais pas, ici il sera plus... tu verras bien ou pas XD

_Lolita : J'espère que tu seras tout aussi contente pour ce chapitre ci. Oui le yaoi est un ZoSan, j'en reparlerais à la fin du chapitre._

_Haruna-fanfics : Merci pour toutes les reviews ^^_

_Dalia : :D contente de voir que ça te plaise, voici la suite._

_ZoSan5 :_ _:3 ta patience a payé._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Tout devrait aller mieux maintenant.**

Jimmy se leva en premier, surement parce qu'il reprenait l'école. Il prit l'un de ses livres pour y jeter un œil mais bien vite il s'en lassa. Le petit avait le cœur léger. Il était content, Jimmy posa sa tête sur son livre, les joues rosies, il sourit. La porte de la chambre de Sanji s'ouvrit, le blond ne s'apercevant pas de la présence de l'enfant, alla prendre une douche. Le jeune garçon s'empressa alors d'aller faire le petit déjeuner.

Le réveil n'indiquait que 6 H et pourtant, Jimmy se sentait en pleine forme. Il utilisa les ustensiles de celui qui prenait soin de lui. Déjà un grand verre de jus d'orange semblait parfait pour ce qui était du reste, il hésitait encore. Petit à petit le soleil se levait, une lumière dorée arriva jusqu'à l'appartement, le chant des moineaux au petit matin paraissait presque enchanteur. Le garçonnet se demandait qui allait être sa nouvelle institutrice, s'il se ferait de nouveaux amis, comment était l'école.

—Sanjiii ! appela-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

—Tu as froid ? demanda le blond les cheveux mal coiffé.

—hm-hm, démentit-il en faisant secouant la tête négativement. J'ai failli glisser.

—Tu as utilisé la cuisine ?

—Oui ! confirma Jimmy, j'ai fait le petit déjeuner ! Tu veux manger ?

Sanji s'installa à table alors que Jimmy termina de la dresser. Petits pains, jus de fruit, confiture et laitage, l'improvisation avait du bon finalement.

Les choses semblaient être rentrées dans l'ordre même si Sanji devait encore tout faire pour que Jimmy reste avec lui. Aussi, sa série, malgré le remaniement des scénaristes touchait à sa fin. L'histoire tournait en rond et il fallait y mettre un terme. Mais Sanji restait confiant. Il connaissait son potentiel, il savait qu'il décrocherait bientôt un nouveau rôle.

Quant à Zoro, il continuerait de suivre Sanji, après tout il était son manager, son agent, le blond avait besoin de lui. Mais aussi, parce qu'entre eux démarrait une histoire sans doute merveilleuse qui deviendrait incroyable. Zoro était confiant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entraver ses projets.

Puis concernant Nami et Pauli, il s'agissait d'une tout autre histoire. Le mariage n'était toujours pas au programme, la rousse montait graduellement dans son emploi et Pauli possédait sa propre équipe de charpentiers. Bien que Nami aim s'occuper d'enfants, elle ne se voyait nullement mère pour le moment. Encore moins Pauli, qui aurait eu du mal à assumer le rôle de père de famille. Il avait une certaine allergie à ces « gens- là ».

La vie continuait son chemin. Même si, ce chemin en question était plein de pièges, d'embuscades et d'autres problèmes parfois difficiles à éviter, voire impossible.

* * *

Le dossier d'adoption de Jimmy toujours en cours, Sanji savait que rien n'était joué. Car pour que la validation dudit dossier soit valable, il fallait qu'il soit officiellement en couple avec Zoro. On entendait par là, le mariage ou le PACS. Et même si cela se faisait, il se devait tout de même de croiser les doigts pour que tout se passât au mieux.

Pour Sanji, sa relation avec son amant s'avérait être encore prématurée. Cette relation lui faisait peur au point de sentir son cœur rebondir dans sa poitrine et cognait dans son dos. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'entre eux ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, même si l'avenir était encore incertain. Il pensa alors que ce n'était qu'un juste retournement des choses, ses sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé par « tonnes » les années précédentes, lui revenaient enfin. Bien que l'envie de lui faire baver le démangeait…

—Hé ! interpella Zoro en s'asseyant à la terrasse du « Uso Tail », ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

—Heu…, hésita le blond qui semblait sortir d'une rêverie, non.

—T'as pas dormi de la nuit toi, supposa le vert en le fixant nonchalamment.

—Jimmy avait de la fièvre, expliqua son interlocuteur fatigué, et Chopper n'est arrivé qu'aux alentours de 23 H.

—Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

—Ah non, corrigea Sanji, c'es toi qui voulais me voir, non ?

Un gros silence s'installa.

—T'as prévu quelque chose pour demain ? demanda alors Zoro.

—Justement, se reprit le blond, j'aimerais te demander…

—Oui ? interrompit le vert un sourire en coin.

—Est-ce que ça te dirais de revenir vivre chez moi ? Hum !

—Hm je ne sais pas, hésita faussement son ami, je me sens bien dans mon chez moi actuel.

—Oui ou non ? s'impatienta le blond.

—T'es à cran vieux, s'amusa Zoro en le fixant une lueur dans les yeux.

—Marimo ! cria le blond en tapant son point sur la table.

—Je laisserais quelques affaires pour le moment, répondit finalement son vis-à-vis puis repris d'un air moqueur. Tu me demanderas en mariage ensuite ?

—Non.

La réponse fut catégorique.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent ensemble et Zoro installa au final toutes ses affaires chez Sanji. Il allait désormais partager sa chambre, vu que Jimmy occupait l'autre. Mais il fallait absolument régler un autre point : leur union civile. Outre le mariage, le PACS restait une bonne alternative. Sanji espérait vraiment pouvoir fonder une famille. Avec Jimmy c'était une famille, non ? Alors qu'il se lança dans une réflexion plus ou moins « intrigante », Zoro en profita pour l'enlacer un moment et réclamer un peu de tendresse. Chose qu'il n'avait nullement l'habitude de faire.

—Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors en revenant à lui.

—Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Sanji se dit alors qu'il ne devait pas chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas et il se contenta alors de ce moment. Ce câlin aurait pu prendre de l'ampleur si Jimmy n'était pas revenu trop tôt de sa sortie avec Nami. Et cette dernière s'en amusa.

—Ne vous occupez pas de moi, sourit-elle dans l'entrée de la porte.

—Vous vous faisiez des bisous ? interrogea alors l'enfant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se redressèrent en vitesse, honteux d'avoir été découvert ainsi.

—Vous savez, continua le petit brun, ça ne me dérange pas… du moment que vous n'oubliez pas que je suis là.

—Qu'il est intelligent ce gamin, s'amusa la rousse en se dirigeant en cuisine, tu veux quelque chose Jimmy ?

—Vas-y Nami fait comme chez toi, lui lança Zoro.

—Hm, réfléchit le garçonnet un moment, des tartines de chocolat et un jus de fruit s'il-te-plait !

Jimmy se rendit dans sa chambre pour déposer et ranger ses affaires, les deux hommes eux, rejoignirent leur amie en cuisine.

—Laisse, lui dit Sanji, je m'en occupe.

—Je veux préparer son goûter ! bouda la rousse.

—Laisse-la faire, conseilla Zoro appuya contre l'évier. Dis, tu pourrais nous rendre un petit service ?

—Est-ce que je peux garder Jimmy pour ce soir ? supposa Nami un petit sourire aux lèvres puis elle ajouta, par exemple.

—Entre autre, répondit Sanji, ça ne te posera aucun problème ?

—Ça ne posera à Pauli aucun problème ? rectifia Zoro.

—Je ne crois pas, avoua-t-elle contente, donc si je comprends bien se sera votre première fois ensemble. Mais Zoro…

—Pas de question sur ma vie privée, interrompit le concerné.

—Oh ! s'exclama le blond, je serais ta première fois ?

—Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'interdit Zoro, limite scandalisé.

—Je suis curieux c'est tout ! Où est le mal ?

—Le mal il est là ! dit-il en désignant Nami.

—Dis-donc ! riposta la rousse, je ne te permets pas !

—C'est de ma Nami dont tu parles ! défendit son amant.

—Pfff ! souffla le vert l'air désolé pour eux.

—Mais dites-moi, murmura Nami, ma curiosité a soif, vous les gays il n'y a qu'un seul endroit ou vous…

—Nami ! s'indigna le sourcil roulé, comment tu peux… ? Enfin, Nami !

—Sujet, verbe, complément** (1)**, énuméra Zoro puis s'adressa à la jeune femme. Quoi tu n'as jamais testé la sodomie ?

—Désolée, je ne me voue pas à ce genre de déviance sexuelle, débita-t-elle avec une légère grimace.

—En tout cas je préfère donner que de recevoir** (2)**, déclarèrent en chœur les deux amants.

—Oula ! souffla Nami un peu embarrassée, ce ne sera pas ce soir que ça va se faire je le sens.

Le couple se fixa un moment.

—En même temps je vous comprends, continua la rouquine, ça ne doit pas être facile par là où sa passe.

—Tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui es vulgaire ? fit remarquer Zoro, un sourcil levé.

—Mais je suis sur que vous changeriez d'avis si vous vous faisiez greffer un va…, renchérit-elle sans même s'excuser.

—Ah ! Jimmy ! cria Sanji en voyant l'enfant sortir de sa chambre et ainsi il couvrait ce que disait Nami. Alors ta journée ?

—C'était génial ! s'exclama le petit avec un grand sourire, on a visité le Museum, la station météorologique et ensuite on est allé manger une glace à l'Igloo** (3)**.

—T'as déjà mangé une glace et t'as encore faim ? s'étonna Zoro.

—Marcher ça donne faim, argumenta Jimmy voulant être convaincant.

—Ah ! fit Nami, j'allais oublier de vous parler de mes honoraires.

Elle leur afficha son sourire le plus innocent alors que Zoro n'avait qu'une envie : la renvoyer chez elle à coup de pied. Bien sur, le soir venu Nami repartit effectivement chez elle, accompagnée de Jimmy, laissant ces deux hommes seuls. L'ambiance était pesante, une certaine gêne pouvait se sentir et Sanji rougissait assez facilement. Cela dit, quelque chose n'allait pas. Qui sera le dominant ? Qui sera le dominé ? **(4)**

* * *

C'était le moment fatidique ! Ils signaient les papiers officiels à leur union. Bien sur, ni pour, ni pour l'autre ça n'avait de réelles importances. Et bien que Jimmy paraissait heureux actuellement, son père lui manquait, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il voulait savoir comment il allait. Son père qui l'avait « vendu » et qui ne lui accordait aucun intérêt. Bientôt, il serait le fils de Sanji et de Zoro.

Un restaurant s'avérait être le lieu ou fêtait tout ça. Après avoir signé la convention du PACS**5, **Sanji contacta la juge Nico Robin pour entamer enfin la procédure d'adoption du petit Jimmy. Personne ne saurait dire le temps que cela prendrait. Pour l'heure, c'était Sanji qui l'avait inscrit à l'école primaire du district, ce fut Zoro qui l'y emmenait trois fois par semaine. Leur petite vie toute tracée semblait presque parfaite. Les imprévues faisaient partis de leur quotidien. Et les nuits censées être torride entre le blond et le vert, se transformait en combat ou le plus fatigué des deux passait à la « casserole ».

—Je t'aime mon algue verte, murmura tendrement Sanji à son oreille.

Zoro leva les yeux vers lui, silencieux, son regard impénétrable perturbait son amant. L'attirant à lui, le vert lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pas besoin de mots, cette réponse suffisait amplement.

* * *

**1 **_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Zoro énumère à Sanji les éléments qui constitue une phrase._

**2 **_Comprenez par là, que Zoro était celui qui dominait avec Luffy. Personne, pas même moi, ne saura dire combien de fois ils se sont retrouvés dans le même lit. Je déplore toutes responsabilités._

**3 **_L'Igloo est un glacier qui existe vraiment chez moi. _

**4 **_Alors selon vous qui a été dominant cette nuit là ? Et qui a été dominé ? Je laisse faire votre imagination. )_

**5 **_Pacte Civile de Solidarité_

* * *

_Snif :') c'est la fin, je vous le dis. Certaines ne le voudront pas mais d'autres fics vont venir. Alors concernant la prochaine fic, j'ai décidé que ce ne sera pas un yaoi, car je veux que ce yaoi soit (presque) parfait. Non, j'enchainerais sur une fiction plus tranquille et peut-être mignonne. J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour le blog que je viens d'ouvrir "fanaction. over- blog. com". J'y regrouperais les nouvelles fics avec à la clef une illustration par chapitre. Il est tout neuf =3 _

_Bon maintenant, je m'attaque à NAKAMA pour ceux qui lisent. A très bientôt j'espère._


End file.
